Alive
by Athenaa
Summary: Clarke est une chanteuse populaire en déclin, perdue dans une vie de paillettes dont elle ne veut plus. Quand elle rencontre l'intrigant Bellamy Blake, passionné de musique, elle trouve en lui son sauveur mais...a-t-elle envie d'être sauvée? AU BELLARKE
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou!**

 **Bon, puisque j'ai fini d'écrire "secrets et faux semblants" (l'epilogue arrivera cette semaine), je voulais faire une petite fic de transition avant d'entamer une autre fiction plus longue.**

 **Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, et j'avais dans l'idée d'en faire un two-shot, mais après avoir écrit 2 chapitres, c'était loin d'être fini, et là je suis au chapitre 3, et je pense qu'au final, cette fic aura 4 chapitres et un épilogue si ça vous dit.**

* * *

Bellamy pianotait nerveusement des mains sur ses genoux en lançant des regards incertains en direction de Marcus.

"Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me proposes?" lui lança-t-il soudain.

"La chance de ta vie?" lui répondit-il sur un ton de complaisance.

Bellamy se contenta de soupirer, perdu dans ses pensées.

Dans toute son existence, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'un moment sans galères.

De la mort de sa mère quand il avait 18 ans, à la prise en charge d'Octavia et de ses frasques, ses 3 boulots qui l'épuisaient mais qui étaient nécessaires pour sortir la tête de l'eau, sa vie sans dessus ni dessous...

"Tu sais que ta petite protégée n'est pas vraiment le genre de fille avec qui j'ai envie de coopérer n'est ce pas?"

Non en fait c'était bien pire. Elle était aux antipodes de ce qu'il concevait, aux antipodes de sa passion.

"Elle est dans une mauvaise passe, elle a besoin de remonter la pente. Et je suis convaincue que tu es la bonne personne pour l'y aider Bellamy. Et honnêtement, penses-tu être en position de faire le difficile?"

Bellamy lâcha un grognement. "J'ai pas envie de lâcher mes idéaux pour être célébre."

"Rencontre là au moins, tu pourras toujours refuser l'offre après l'avoir vu." lui répondit Marcus pour essayer de le décider.

"Tu penses vraiment que mon avis va évoluer après avoir rencontré cette gosse de riche?" lança-t-il, incrédule.

"On verra ça. On verra…" insista Marcus avec un petit sourire en coin…

* * *

Un stylo dans la bouche, Bellamy avait l'impression d'avoir ce qu'on appelle le syndrome de page blanche. Sauf qu'il n'était pas vraiment écrivain.

Il repensa à son entrevu d'avec Marcus, et laissa dériver son regard sur un magazine qu'Octavia avait laissé traîner en apprenant pour la proposition de Marcus.

 _Si tu refuses cette chance, je t'arrache les yeux_ l'avait-elle menacé.

Il grimaça en attrapant le magazine, et fixa des yeux la photo scandaleuse en 1ère page.

 _ **La jeune chanteuse populaire Clarke Griffin, arrêtée hier soir pour ivresse sur la voie public…**_

Jeune chanteuse populaire...moui...Clarke Griffin était désormais plus populaire par ses coups d'éclat, que par la qualité de ses chansons.

Il ferma le magazine d'un coup sec et attrapa sa guitare. La musique était une des rares choses qui le détendait à coup sur. Surtout _sa musique_ en fait. Il joua un air familier à ses oreilles, en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui écrire. Les textes profonds étaient plutôt exclus, et même si il devait bien avouer que sa voix était assez jolie, il ne voyait que des mots futiles danser devant ses yeux.

Il soupira et se força à coucher quelques mots sur le papier, sans grande inspiration…

* * *

Il était censé la retrouver ce soir là dans la loge après le concert. Elle n'avait soit disant pas de temps à lui consacrer à un autre moment.

ça ne faisait qu'accentuer son sentiment de petite princesse pourrie gâtée.

Il avait prit le temps de l'observer sur la scène. Tout était parfait: du sourire éclatant, aux mouvements de danse, en passant par les vêtements sexy.

Pourtant, sous la surface, il n'y voyait rien d'autre qu'une fille superficielle, qui se raccrochait à une carrière en déclin total.

Encore une fois, il se demanda pourquoi Marcus lui avait demandé de collaborer à son nouvel album…

Il la suivit après le concert et s'apprêta à l'accoster quand son garde du corps stoppa son mouvement d'un air mauvais. Elle se tourna alors vers lui avec un sourire poli mais aussi froide qu'il l'avait jugé sur scène.

"C'est bon Gustus." lui dit-elle en cherchant son stylo. "Où est ce que tu veux que je te fasse l'autographe?" lui demanda-t-elle d'un air ennuyé, le voyant garder les mains dans les poches d'un air attentif.

Bellamy ne pu empêcher son petit sourire narquois de pointer à la surface.

"Un autographe? Non merci. Je ne suis pas une groupie" lui assura-t-il avec un regard sarcastique.

Elle fronça les sourcils et reprit son chemin comme s'il n'avait été qu'une vulgaire fourmi sur sa route.

"On a rdv" lui précisa-t-il en soupirant.

Il parait que la 1ère impression est souvent la bonne. Alors il était sûr d'une chose. Travailler avec cette fille n'allait pas lui plaire…

"C'est Marcus Kane qui m'envoie" ajouta-t-il.

Une lueur de lucidité traversa alors son regard.

"Bellamy Blake? Le parolier?"

Il acquiesça alors qu'elle était face à lui. Il eut alors tout le loisir de la détailler.

Le surplus de maquillage qui ornait ses yeux la rendait bien plus âgée que ses 22 ans, et malgré le travail des maquilleurs, de jolies cernes creusaient ses traits. Elle était jolie, très jolie, peut être aussi trop sexy dans cet accoutrement outrageux, pourtant, il n'arrivait à lire dans ses yeux que le vide intersidéral qu'il ressentait depuis le concert.

"Marcus ne m'avait pas dit que tu étais si jeune. Viens avec moi, je n'ai que 10 minutes à t'accorder" lui dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

"Jeune?" répéta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, se retenant de lui rappeler que si lui, n'avait que 25 ans, elle n'en avait que 22.

Il la suivit dans sa loge où tout était impersonnelle. A peine quelques fleurs éparpillées ça et là. Elle se posta dos face à lui devant le miroir et se démaquilla prestement.

Bellamy se sentait comme un intrus, sans trop savoir comment réagir. Ses yeux croisèrent son reflet sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, et il fut surprit par la tristesse qu'elle dégageait soudain.

Il chassa cette pensée lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, son sourire de façade à nouveau figé sur ses lèvres.

Il songea alors qu'elle était bien plus jolie au naturel, et qu'elle semblait bien moins superficielle. Semblait du moins...

"Je me change, j'en ai pour 5 minutes, désolée"

"Donc j'imagine qu'il ne te restera plus que 5 minutes à m'accorder…" bougonna-t-il, toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

Elle passa la tête par la porte de la minuscule salle de bain, laissant subtilement une épaule dénudée au vu du jeune homme.

"Sers toi à boire dans le frigo, et je t'accorderais tes 10 minutes" lui dit-elle avec cette fois ci, un sourire qu'il croyait sincère.

"Tu veux quelque chose?" lui demanda-t-il avant de se remémorer l'article qu'il avait lu. Ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu…

"Une bière" lui dit-elle en sortant.

Elle était désormais vêtue d'un simple jean délavé et d'un top noir moulant, qu'il trouva bien plus sexy que la tenue scandaleuse qu'elle avait porté pendant le concert.

"Marcus ne tarie pas d'éloges sur toi" enchaina-t-elle devant son silence.

"Marcus exagère toujours…" eluda-t-il d'un geste de la main.

"Ok. Voyons ce qui t'amène" lui dit-elle avec interêt, pourtant, il eut l'impression qu'elle n'était pas vraiment là…

"C'est juste...un 1er jais. Exercice difficile quand on ne connait pas du tout la personne" soupira-t-il, souhaitant en finir assez vite.

Parce que pour être clair, il savait parfaitement que sa chanson était quelconque. Certainement parce qu'il la considérait comme étant quelconque elle aussi…

"Waahhh. C'est ça l'enfant prodigue de Marcus?" ironisa-t-elle en lisant la feuille qu'il lui tendait.

"Désolé de te décevoir _Princesse_ " lui renvoya-t-il d'un air condescandant.

Elle haussa les sourcils, visiblement agacée par la familiarité de son ton.

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça" lui dit-elle d'une voix catégorique.

"Je vois. La princesse a ses exigences"

Il n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qui lui donnait envie de foirer un entretien professionnel qui pourrait lui ouvrir les portes vers sa future carrière. A part qu'il la trouvait particulièrement antipathique.

"Sans aucun doute, la _Princesse_ a ses exigences" commença-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir. "Et surtout l'expérience. Des types comme toi, arrogant et imbus de leur personne, j'en ai vu défiler des tonnes. Des chansons comme la tienne, j'en ai à revendre à la pelle. Elles ne présentent aucun intérêt!"

"Bien. Je pense qu'on peut s'arrêter là. On est bien d'accord, ça ne mènera à rien."

"En effet. On dirait qu'on est au moins d'accord sur une chose" concéda-t-elle en le dévisageant, les mains sur les hanches.

Elle avait l'air d'une furie sur le point d'attaquer. Bellamy se retint de rire, sentant qu'il courait au délà de graves représailles, et se contenta de la toiser de haut en bas.

"Au revoir Mr Blake." lui dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Il sortit sans se retourner, en se disant qu'il y aurait toujours des personnes nées du bon côté de la barrière et...tous les autres…

Il grimpa dans sa voiture quelques minutes plus tard et sortit du parking, déçu de ne pas avoir été plus professionnel que ça…

Il avait à peine longé l'avenue principale qu'il se rendit compte que son portable était resté dans la loge de la jeune chanteuse.

 _Et Merde…_

Il n'avait strictement aucune envie d'y remettre les pieds, mais un téléphone, c'était plutôt du genre utile dans la vie de tous les jours.

Il se frappa le sommet du crâne contre le volant, avant de faire demi tour en direction du parking.

Le fameux Gustus, ou plutôt, la brute, faisait la garde devant la loge.

"Miss Griffin ne veut pas être dérangée" lui dit-il en posant la main sur son torse pour le stopper.

Bellamy serra les poings et se força à répondre cordialement. "Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, j'ai juste oublié mon portable"

Gustus soupira mais finit par s'écarter pour le laisser passer.

Il entra dans la loge et la parcourra les yeux plissés. Il y faisait nuit, la jeune femme avait éteint la lumière, sans doute pour se reposer.

"Je suis désolé, j'ai juste oublié mon portable" s'excusa-t-il en l'attrapant précipitamment avant de se retourner pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Il entendit un léger gémissement venant du canapé et se sentit obligé de lui demander si tout allait bien.

Aucune réponse. Il s'approcha du canapé où Clarke était affalée et reposa la question, soudain un peu inquiet.

"Tout va bien?" lui redemanda-t-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

"Mmmhh oui…" lui répondit-elle d'une voix lointaine.

"Tu as bu?" demanda-t-il, incrédule, avant de réfléchir plus longuement. Il était parti en tout et pour tout 15 minutes, c'était un peu juste pour être complètement saoule.

De la drogue peut être?

Il alluma la lampe de chevet et lui prit les bras, pour chercher d'éventuelles traces de piqure.

Elle était clairement dans un état second, et il commença à paniquer.

Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce avant de se poser sur la table basse près du canapé: 2 boites y étaient couchées, ouvertes et vides. Il se pencha et son coeur loupa un battement quand il lut les inscriptions sur les boites "Phenobarbital" et "Zolpidem".

Il n'était peut être pas médecin, mais il savait ce qu'était le phenobarbital, car sa mère en utilisait pour se tranquiliser, à la fin de sa longue maladie.

Il n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et attrapa Clarke pour la secouer doucement.

"Les boites étaient pleines?" demanda-t-il d'un ton lugubre.

Elle posa sur lui un regard absent, avant d'hocher la tête et de fermer les yeux.

"Ohh non non non! Ne t'endors pas!" s'écria-t-il en lui tapotant les joues.

15 minutes. Juste 15 minutes.

Il la traina vers les toilettes et lui mit deux doigts dans la bouche pour la faire vomir. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois devant sa ténacité à le repousser, avant de voir repasser les comprimés dans les toilettes. Sans doute pas la totalité, mais un bon paquet.

Il s'assit alors par terre en soupirant, et s'adossa contre le mur afin d'attendre que son coeur reprenne un rythme normal.

Ensuite, quand il se sentit suffisamment stable sur ses jambes, il se redressa et mouilla une serviette pour lui essuyer la bouche.

Elle était livide et étrangement trop calme, sans doute encore sonnée et à moitié dans les vap'.

Elle allait le détester, mais il se résolu à la redresser en la prenant par dessous les épaules et la poussa dans la douche, avant d'ouvrir le robinet.

Elle hurla quand elle sentit le contact de l'eau froide sur elle, et sauta hors de la douche le coeur battant et les cheveux dégoulinant...

Elle avait l'air à nouveau consciente et leurs regards se croisèrent sans plus pouvoir se détacher.

Elle respirait étrangement profondément tandis qu'ils s'observaient, et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Bellamy la trouva complètement démunie et vulnérable, bien loin de la fille froide et détachée de toute à l'heure. Fini les sourires de façade, le désespoir semblait hanter ses traits, et elle du lire dans ses pensées, car elle détourna le regard de manière pudique.

Il se ressaisit et lui tendit une serviette, bien conscient de la position de faiblesse dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

"Je vais prévenir Gustus pour qu'il appelle un médecin." lui dit-il en coupant court au silence qui devenait pesant.

"Non!" lui dit-elle en le retenant par le bras. "S'il te plait"

Bellamy la regarda un instant la bouche ouverte.

"Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça" finit-il par lui répondre.

"ça fera la une des journaux dès demain matin" lui souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Il soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Elle n'avait sans doute pas tort.

"Alors appelle un proche, un parent, ta mère?"

"En aucun cas!" rit-elle de façon ironique.

"Merde, Clarke, je ne suis pas médecin, je n'ai strictement aucune idée de ce qui est passé dans ton sang, si tu risques encore quelque chose, mais si je suis convaincu d'une chose c'est que tu ne dois pas rester seule!" s'écria-t-il, incrédule.

"Je n'ai besoin de personne" lacha-telle sans pouvoir maîtriser le léger tremblement qui s'empara de sa voix, et qui n'avait pas échappé à Bellamy.

"Merde" répéta-t-il en soupirant de nouveau.

Elle venait de faire une tentative de suicide, s'il la laissait seule, qui savait de quoi elle était capable! Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser, pas dans cet état. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait la forcer à dévoiler sa tentative de suicide à quiconque.

Il serra les dents avant de lui répondre. "Je te raccompagne chez toi"

Elle le regarda, une multitude d'émotions traversant son regard: la surprise, le doute, la suspicion, l'interrogation, et surtout, l'extrême lassitude qui émanait de son corps entier.

"Qui me dit que tu n'est pas un psychopathe?" tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

"Tu as le choix. C'est ça ou j'appelle un médecin" lui répondit-il, intransigeant. "Par ailleurs, te sauver pour t'assassiner peu après, ce serait vraiment _très_ perverse" commenta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. "Un peu idiot aussi…"

"Ok c'est bon, tu m'as convaincu, et puis je n'ai pas vraiment le choix" haussa-t-elle les épaules en ouvrant la porte. "Je rentre Gustus, Bellamy me raccompagne, tu peux rentrer."

"Est ce que ça va?" lui demanda-t-il en la regardant attentivement, avant que son regard ne se décale vers Bellamy.

"Bien sur!" lui dit-elle d'une voix déterminée, un sourire éclatant posé sur ses lèvres.

Bellamy la dévisagea un instant en songea qu'elle avait sans doute ratée une splendide carrière d'actrice. Clarke Griffin était tout sauf ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer d'elle. Et elle était sans doute encore plus complexe qu'il ne l'imaginait encore.

Ils arrivèrent chez elle après 20 minutes de conduite silencieuse où elle s'était un peu assoupie, et où il avait résisté à l'envie de la secouer par peur qu'elle ne sombre dans un coma suite à sa tentative de suicide.

Il retint une exclamation de surprise en découvrant la taille de sa maison, mais ses yeux durent le trahir car elle lui renvoya un maigre sourire, mais tout de même un sourire…

"Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. Tu peux rentrer chez toi" lui dit-elle en soupirant.

"Rentrer chez moi? Vraiment? Pas avant que tu n'ai appelé quelqu'un pour te tenir compagnie."

"Il est 3h du matin Bellamy!" s'agaça-t-elle. "Je vais mieux, je vais dormir point barre" enchaina-t-elle en voulant refermer la porte derrière elle.

Il la bloqua en y coinçant son pied. "Je ne changerais pas d'avis"

Elle poussa un petit cri d'exaspération avant de céder, et le laisser entrer.

"Et ne me remercie pas surtout" ajouta-t-il en retrouvant la princesse antipathique qu'il avait rencontré.

Elle se tourna brusquement et se rapprocha dangereusement de lui.

"Je ne sais pas si c'est un scoop pour toi Mr le sauveur, mais laisse moi te dire une chose. Les personnes qui tentent de se suicider, n'ont _pas_ envie d'être sauvées!"

"Raison de plus pour que je ne te laisse pas seule" lui répondit-il sans flancher, avec un petit sourire narquois.

Elle détourna le regard et s'assit sur le canapé, comme si elle n'avait plus la force de combattre. Plus la force de _le_ combattre _._

"Je suis désolée" murmura-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'estime que c'est signe que tu vas mieux" ironisa-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Mais elle n'avait plus envie de rire, ou de faire semblant…

"Voilà ce que je te propose. Je dors sur le canapé et demain matin, tu appelles la personne de ton choix pour lui expliquer, et je m'en vais, ok?"

Elle hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers ce qu'il supposait être sa chambre.

Il la suivit et parcouru la chambre des yeux pendant qu'elle l'observait.

"Là, tu me fais flipper" se moqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il haussa les épaules et se contenta d'ouvrir les 2 tables de nuit qui entouraient l'immense lit à baldaquin.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?" demanda-t-elle en baillant.

"Je vérifie qu'il n'y ai aucun somnifère ou tranquilisant" bougonna-t-il en se tournant vers le bureau.

"Parce que tu les connais tous?" lui demanda-t-elle en suivant chacun de ses mouvements, sans pour autant le stopper.

"Non" soupira-t-il avec un petit sourire gêné, qui la fit sourire. Et il prit son sourire pour une victoire personnelle. Elle était vraiment belle quand elle souriait sincèrement, se dit-il en secouant légèrement la tête pour s'ôter ce genre de pensées.

"C'est bon, je te promets de ne rien tenter tant que tu es là"

Visiblement, Clarke Griffin avait le sens du second degré, même dans les moments difficiles, et étonnamment, il appréciait ça…

Il lui sourit alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

Elle en revint avec un simple t-shirt et short.

"N'hésite pas à te servir à boire ou à manger" lui dit-elle en lui jetant un coup d'oeil furtif. "Et...fais comme chez toi"

"Je vais juste dormir. Essaie de rester en vie s'il te plaît Princesse" lui dit-il en se frottant les yeux.

Clarke roula des yeux mais ne trouva rien à répliquer.

Il se glissa torse nu sous la couverture qu'elle lui avait laissé et s'endormit instantanément, à peine conscient de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Il se réveilla en sursaut au son d'un cri qui déchira la nuit. Saisit d'une sueur froide, il se précipita dans sa chambre, pour la trouver assise dans son lit, en pleurs.

Il se passa la main derrière la tête, un peu gêné d'être témoin de son désarroi, avant de se souvenir qu'il avait fait bien pire depuis le début de la soirée, que de la réconforter.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa la main sur son épaule.

Elle leva vers lui ses yeux baignés de larmes, l'air un peu hagard, avant de passer ses bras autour de son torse le prenant par surprise.

D'abord sans réaction, il l'encercla rapidement, passa la main dans sa chevelure blonde, et la tint serrée contre lui, dans une intimité qui aurait pu être dérangeante, mais il sentit son coeur reprendre un rythme normal, et il se détendit sans pour autant la relâcher.

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Clarke dans ses bras, leurs jambes entrelacées dans un méli mélo indescriptible.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de s'extirper de son lit sans la réveiller, en vain.

Il la regarda d'un air contrit alors qu'elle se reculait précipitamment, ses pommettes prenant tout à coup une couleur rouge pâle qu'il trouva attendrissante.

"Merde. Désolée..." souffla-t-elle en se mettant la tête entre les mains.

"J'imagine qu'il y a pire que de se réveiller dans tes bras" lui dit-il en essayant de la détendre, mais au final ça sonnait sans doute un peu trop intime...

Il sortit du lit, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

"Oui... pour la pire nuit de ma vie, je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire" souffla-t-elle en se levant, se retrouvant par la même occasion très proche de lui.

Ils restèrent un instant sans bouger, se dévisageant en chien de faience, avant qu'il ne trouve ce moment suffisamment embarrassant pour battre en retraire.

"Tu peux rentrer chez toi Bellamy" lui dit-elle doucement en le suivant dans le salon.

"Fais venir quelqu'un d'abord." s'obstina-t-il.

Elle grogna et décrocha son téléphone.

"Rav'? Oui je sais...il est tôt...Est ce que tu peux passer? Rapidement?" ajouta-t-il en regardant Bellamy d'un regard assassin.

"Satisfait?" lui demanda-t-elle en raccrochant.

"Excuse moi Princesse de m'inquiéter à ce que tu restes en vie" ironisa-t-il.

"Ne te voile pas la face. Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi mais pour ta conscience, admets le..."

"Ce que tu peux être cynique. Merci de penser à ma place, je ne sais pas ce que je faisais avant de te rencontrer" soupira-t-il, excédé, pourtant, elle avait ce je ne sais quoi de touchant à ses yeux désormais...

"Laisse moi t'expliquer quelque chose. Tu ne sais rien de moi, rien d'autre que ce que tu as pu lire dans les magazines..."

Il la coupa "Je ne lis pas les magazines..."

"Peu importe" grogna-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. "La vie c'est pas où tout noir ou tout blanc. La vie c'est une succession de nuances de gris"

Un peu troublé par sa proximité, il ne lui répondit pas du tac au tac. En fait il avait bien du mal à détourner ses yeux de son regard azur.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et prit son petit air narquois habituel. "C'est digne d'une chanson ça!"

Elle lui frappa l'épaule en levant les yeux au ciel, mais ne pu lui cacher son sourire, qu'il partagea volontiers, avant d'entendre sonner la porte d'entrée.

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ma chérie?" lui dit la dénommée Raven en entrant.

Clarke jeta un coup d'oeil un peu effrayé à Bellamy avant que Raven ne note sa présence.

"Bonjour" lui dit-elle d'air air charmeur en faisant les gros yeux à Clarke.

"Raven, mon amie" la présenta-t-elle à Bellamy.

"Merci d'avoir omis le meilleure" bougonna son amie.

"Bellamy, un, une..."

"Connaissance?" tenta Bellamy, amusé.

"C'est ça" maugréa-t-elle.

"Enchantée" minauda Raven.

"Clarke si on passait aux choses sérieuses?" lui dit-il, cette fois ci toute trace d'humour disparut de sa voix.

Elle hésita un instant, sous le regard suspicieux de Raven, et il songea d'à quel point elle semblait jeune à cet instant précis.

Mais après tout, elle l'était réellement...

"Je...j'ai...un peu abusé des médicaments après le concert..." lacha-t-elle d'une voix peu sure.

"Ce qui signifie?" demanda Raven en se tournant cette fois vers Bellamy, elle aussi on ne peut plus sérieuse.

"Ce qui signifie qu'elle aurait du finir à l'hopital, dans le meilleur des cas" lui dit-il sans hésiter. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne.

"Merde Clarke..." souffla-t-elle avec une réelle inquiétude.

"Je...vais vous laisser" ajouta Bellamy. "Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à faire là" dit-il en dévisageant Clarke intensément.

"En effet." lui répondit-elle. "Bellamy?"

"Oui?"

"Merci..."

Il hocha la tête. Elle avait l'air sincère, mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Mais après tout, maintenant elle était bien entourée...

Il rebroussa chemin, l'esprit toujours préoccupé par la jolie blonde...

* * *

 **Le sujet étant un peu spécial, j'aimerais beaucoup connaitre votre avis.  
**

 **Si ce chapitre est un peu déprimant, ne vous inquiétez pas, les suivants seront un peu plus légers.**

 **Et surtout, c'est une fic sur la musique, ce chapitre pose les choses, mais dès le suivants, il y aura des vraies chansons à suivre sur youtube :p**

 **Reviews = motivations ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Tout d'abord merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir quand vous accrochez vite à l'histoire ;)**

 **Merci aux guests: Bellamies (ça me fait plaisir que touts mes fics te plaisent, merci!), Geronimo et titu (merci de vos compliments),** **l'crivain fantme (je ne connais pas du tout, j'ai été voir le résumé mais ça ne m'a rien dit :p), Nanoush (chaque chapitre d'Etrangers sortira entre 7 et 10 jours après le précédent, pas d'inquiétude!), Greeneyes (oui Clarke sans défenses, et surtout au bord du gouffre, pour faire le parallèle avec la fin de la saison 2 ;) )  
**

 **J'avais oublié de le préciser dans le 1er chapitre, mais l'idée m'est venue quand j'ai lu un commentaire sur le fait que Bob jouait un peu, avec ça, on sait que Eliza pousse la chansonnette, donc je trouvais parfait de prendre ce sujet ;)**

 **On ne peut pas mettre de lien sur ce site, du coup, j'ai mis ce que vous devez exactement taper sur youtube pour écouter les chansons, entre les crochets.**

 **Il y en aura plus dans les prochains chapitres ;)**

* * *

Après son récit, un peu écourté certes - pas la peine de lui mentionner combien de comprimés elle avait pris, ni que Bellamy avait du la faire vomir - Raven restait désespérément silencieuse.

"Rav'..."

"Clarke! Est ce qu'au moins tu prends la mesure des choses? Tu te rends comptes de ce que tu as fais?" hurla-t-elle.

Oui, elle se rendait compte. Bien sur qu'elle se rendait compte. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'elle avait prévu de longue date, ce n'était pas non plus complètement irréfléchie.

Elle détourna la tête, incapable de soutenir la colère de son amie.

Sans qu'elle s'y attende, Raven se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. C'était sûrement le déclic, parce que comme cette nuit avec Bellamy, elle s'effondra en larmes dans ses bras.

"Merde Clarke! Je sais que tu n'es pas bien, je sais qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé, tu as de quoi péter les plombs mais...tu ne peux pas nous faire ça…" lui dit-elle elle aussi en larmes.

"Je suis désolée. Vraiment. Le pire c'est que je me rends compte que je n'ai pas envie de mourir. C'est comme si j'avais eu un moment de faiblesse, mais multiplié par 10 sur ces derniers jours. Je...je ne sais pas…Il y a eu trop de choses en même temps..."

"On devrait prévenir Abby"

"Non. Surtout pas. Ne commence pas avec ça!"

"Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça! Il faut que tu vois un médecin!"

"Je vais parfaitement bien, Bellamy est resté pour être sur que tout aille bien. Pas de coma ou de chose bizarre. Il a été là au bon endroit au bon moment" chuchota-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

"Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de médecin, mais plutôt d'un psy. Dis donc, ton sauveur, il est un peu tombé du ciel non? En même temps tu aurais pu tomber sur pire!"

Clarke s'essuya les yeux et leva les yeux au ciel.

"Il est arrogant et clairement, nous n'avons pas d'atomes crochu. On ne peux pas discuter plus de 2 minutes sans se hurler dessus!"

"Tu sais ce qu'on dit, c'est ça la passion!"

"Je me remets à peine de mon histoire avec Finn alors les mecs pour moi maintenant, c'est en pause éternelle…Sans compter qu'après l'état dans lequel m'a vu Bellamy cette nuit, il doit me trouver tout sauf sexy!" trouva-t-elle la force de plaisanter.

"Tu te _remets_ de cet enfoiré? Excuse moi de te le dire, mais tu n'en as pas vraiment l'air" lui dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

"Ce n'est pas à cause de lui. Pas vraiment en tout cas. Tout le monde attends tellement de moi que je sois parfaite… mais je suis loin d'être parfaite…" lui dit Clarke qui sentait le noeud dans sa gorge se reformer.

"Personne ne l'est ma chérie. En tout cas, je ne te quitte pas avant d'être sûre que tu ailles bien."

"Aujourd'hui est un autre jour. Je te le jure."

"Jurer c'est ce que font les alcoolos. Et j'imagine que ceux qui font des tentatives de suicides jurent de ne pas recommencer. Tu m'excuseras de ne pas vraiment te croire…"

"J'ai envie de me concentrer sur cet album. Vraiment. Tout ce que me dira un psy, c'est d'avoir un but dans la vie. Il est tout trouvé. Ma musique. Du moins celle qui m'a donné envie de vivre cette passion."

"Et tu vas le faire avec ton parolier?"

"Malheureusement, il n'a rien de particulier comme parolier" grimaça-t-elle. "Non, je trouverais autre chose" soupira-t-elle.

Elle le croyait vraiment, elle voulait s'en sortir. Elle avait été stupide, et elle espérait bien ne plus avoir de moment de faiblesse…

* * *

ça faisait 15 jours qu'il l'avait rencontré. 15 jours qu'elle hantait ses pensées, sans nul doute à cause de son suicide.

Il lui avait présenté une chanson quelconque, parce qu' _elle_ était quelconque.

Sauf que maintenant, elle ne l'était plus…

Il boucla la 2ème chanson et hésita longuement, tout en relisant la 1ère.

Qui ne tente à rien n'a rien, se dit-il en sortant le bout de papier sur lequel il avait inscrit son adresse mail et son numéro de portable - merci Marcus.

Il envoya juste la 1ère chanson avec comme entête "Pour la Princesse", puis lui envoya un texto.

 **B: Je t'ai envoyé un mail. On peut en discuter si tu en as envie. Bellamy**

Clarke sursauta au son de son téléphone.

C'était la 10ème chanson qu'on lui faisait écouter, soi disant une chanson qui deviendrait la plus branchée du moment.

Branchée, elle ne savait pas. Ennuyeuse, sans aucun doute.

Peut être devrait-elle se remettre à l'écriture, elle l'avait déjà fait avant, seulement, elle ne se sentait pas l'inspiration nécessaire pour ça…

Elle lu le texto, écoutant à peine la mélodie qu'on lui faisait écouter, et sourit en voyant qui le lui avait envoyé.

 **C: Comment tu as récupéré mon numéro? C'est du genre plutôt ultra secret!**

Il lui répondit quelques secondes plus tard.

 **B: Je ne dévoile jamais mes sources! Et puis ça ne fera qu'un secret de plus que tu ne peux écarter de moi ;)**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se leva pour sortir de la pièce et lire tranquillement le mail.

"Où est ce que tu vas Clarke?" lui demanda Marcus.

"Ailleurs? La où j'entendrais peut être quelquechose d'interressant? Sérieusement Marcus, c'est tout sauf une chanson pour moi!" se plaignit-elle.

"Tu as pourtant déjà chanté ce genre de chanson. Et puis il me semble que Bellamy ne t'a pas plus convaincu."

"Peut être que ce n'est plus le style que je recherche. Et ton Bellamy n'a pas l'air de vouloir déclarer forfait" lui répondit-elle mystérieusement en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Elle prit le temps de lire la chanson qu'il avait écrit. Et même de la relire. Plusieurs fois. Avant de lui renvoyer un texto.

 **C: je ne peux pas chanter ça...**

 **B: Pourquoi? Il faut savoir toucher le fond pour mieux remonter...**

Elle prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir à son texto suivant.

 **C: Le monde entier n'est pas obligé de le savoir...J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir…**

 **B: Aucun souci…**

Clarke se laissa quelques jours, et quelques chansons proposées désastreuses - est ce que marcus le faisait exprès? - pour convoquer le dit Marcus et quelques musiciens.

"Je veux que vous me proposiez un arrangement sur ça" leur dit-elle en leur tendant la chanson, un peu nerveuse.

Marcus ne fit aucun commentaire, et se contenta de sourire avant d'acquiescer.

* * *

Elle avait l'impression que rien ne la satisfaisait. Après 2 jours d'essais divers, rien ne lui plaisait. Elle finissait par se demander si c'était une bonne idée, ou alors était-elle trop difficile?

Elle appela Marcus sur un coup de tête.

"Est ce qu'il est un peu musicien?" lui demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

"Qui ça?" lui demanda-t-il innocemment.

"Tu sais très bien de qui je parle"

"Ahhhh Bellamy...un peu oui"

"Donne moi son adresse"

Elle l'entendit éclater de rire "J'étais sur que vous alliez bien vous entendre" lui assura-t-il.

"Pitié! Il est exécrable" lui répondit-elle en souriant.

"Si tu veux le voir ce soir, il doit être à l'Exodus là. C'est un bar tenu par sa soeur. Il y est tous les mercredis."

"Pour y faire quoi?" demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

"Tu verras bien jeune fille…" lui répondit-il avec mystère.

Clarke arriva devant le bar ce soir là, et hésita un instant à pousser la porte. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle était au plus mal, et elle ne savait que penser de lui, ou pire, ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Pourtant depuis, elle avait décidé de reprendre sa vie en main, et elle se voulait différente ce soir.

Elle avait bien du mal à le cerner mais elle devait bien avouer une chose, c'était qu'il avait extrêmement bien géré la situation, et qu'il était resté parfaitement gentleman...

Grâce à une soudaine vague de courage, elle poussa la porte.

C'était le début de soirée, et il n'y avait visiblement que quelques habitués, qui se retournèrent sur son passage. Elle se demanda alors si quelqu'un pouvait la reconnaître. Mais la plupart des gens ne la connaissait qu'accoutrée dans des vêtements sexy, avec un maquillage accentué à l'extrême.

Ce soir, elle avait mis une robe noire certes féminine, dos nue et cintrée, mais elle était fluette et lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, sans compter qu'elle s'était à peine maquillée.

Elle stoppa net en le voyant sur scène, puis accéléra le pas avant qu'il ne puisse la voir, et s'adossa au bar, pour le regarder discrètement coin de l'oeil.

Comme ça il jouait _un peu_ avait dit Marcus…

Il était sur scène, visiblement avec son groupe, et reprenait de vieilles chansons populaires à la guitare.

Elle prit le temps de le détailler. Il avait une vraie présence sur scène, c'était indéniable. Non seulement il était à l'aise, mais en plus il semblait habité par la musique. Comme elle l'avait été...il y a bien longtemps de ça…

"Mon frère sait que tu es là?" demanda la jeune fille derrière le bar.

Brune, élancée, sûr d'elle elle aussi, elle avait vraiment un air de famille avec Bellamy, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

"Pardon?"

"Bell m'a dit que vous vous étiez rencontré. Mais si j'ai bien compris, il est assez stupide pour avoir tout foiré" grimaça-t-elle en regardant vers la scène.

Pas tant que ça songea Clarke en suivant son regard…

"Au fait, je suis Octavia" se présenta-t-elle finalement avec un sourire.

"Clarke, même si j'imagine que tu le savais" lui dit Clarke en lui renvoyant volontiers son sourire. "Ils jouent toute la soirée?"

"Plus ou moins, surtout pour attirer du monde en fait, ils auront fini d'ici une bonne heure mais on peut les interrompre si tu veux"

"Oh non non, c'est pas la peine, je vais les regarder jouer, j'irais le voir après."

"Il ne sait pas que tu es ici?"

"Non. On va dire que c'est une visite surprise"

"Alors c'est qu'il est un peu moins bête que ce que j'imaginais. Il n'a peut être pas tout foiré" plaisanta Octavia en se remettant au travail.

"Il ne chante que des reprises?" lui demanda Clarke au bout d'environ 30 minutes.

"ça dépend. Il ne se sent pas toujours inspiré" rit-elle. "Pourtant il a vraiment du talent."

Clarke ne pouvait que la rejoindre sur ce point. Il était doué en tant que musicien et chanteur, aucun doute là dessus. Le monde commençait à affluer et à reprendre les refrains entêtants qu'il leur proposait.

En tant que parolier? Elle commençait à se dire qu'il n'était pas si mal, mais difficile de juger avec une seule chanson…

Elle le laissa terminer son concert et l'intercepta alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bar.

"Hey" lui dit-elle dans un sourire.

Il la dévisagea, l'air surprit, sans pouvoir empêcher son regard séducteur de la parcourir, avant de revenir vers son visage un peu gêné.

"Tu es là depuis longtemps?"

"Assez oui…"

"Alors heureusement que je ne t'ai pas vu, j'aurais été mal à l'aise de jouer devant toi" lui dit-il d'un air faussement gêné en lui souriant.

"Comme si mon avis t'importait" lui rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il rit doucement avant de lui proposer un verre.

"Non merci, pas ce soir. Est ce qu'on peut parler? En tête à tête?" lui demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

"Viens, on va aller dans le bureau d'Octavia, on y sera tranquille."

Elle le suivit docilement jusqu'au petit bureau, en préparant les paroles qu'elle allait lui dire.

"Donc?" demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bureau.

"Donc." répéta-t-elle. "Je n'ai pas encore vraiment pris de décision. Tout le monde n'est pas convaincu que ce soit le meilleur choix pour ma carrière. Sans compter que les arrangements qu'on a pu me proposer sont … on va dire décevants…"

"Tout le monde n'est pas convaincu. Et toi tu en penses quoi? J'imagine que tu as droit de donner ton avis quand même" lui demanda-t-il avec sarcasmes.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, et elle se demanda un instant si elle avait pu le vexer, bien qu'au final, ce soit le cadet de ses soucis…

"Heureusement que tu es là pour me rappeler que c'est moi qui prend les décisions" lui répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton acerbe. "Et j'en pense que je ne suis pas sure comme je te l'ai dit. Est ce que tu comptes faire toutes les chansons dans ce genre là?"

"Par ce genre là tu entends quoi? Coller au plus poche de la réalité?" lui demanda-t-il de façon abrupte. Il se rattrapa devant son silence. "Tu penses être la seule au bord du gouffre mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Sans te faire porte parole, peut être qu'un album où tu sors de l'eau au fur et à mesure des chansons peut parler au public. Après, ce n'est que mon avis." conclut-il en croisant les bras.

"Ta soeur m'a dit que tu composais aussi. Fais moi l'arrangement de ta chanson Bellamy. Convainc moi!" le défia-t-elle les yeux dans les yeux.

Il soupira. "Ce n'est pas comme si je n'y avais pas déjà réfléchi. Quand j'écris, l'arrangement vient forcement avec mais… je n'ai jamais composé pour quelqu'un, je ne suis pas sur d'en être vraiment capable." hésita-t-il.

"A d'autre. J'ai vu comment tu jouais. Propose, on pourra toujours améliorer par la suite. Si ça me plait, je te propose le job pour l'album entier."

"Auteur compositeur?"

"Oui. Auteur compositeur. Et pourquoi pas un duo sur l'album?" lui dit-elle avec une moue rieuse.

"Tu sais parler aux hommes toi" plaisanta-t-il en riant.

"Tu peux voir ça en combien de temps?" lui répondit-elle en se mordillant la joue pour ne pas paraître trop troublée par la façon dont il la regardait par moment...

"Impatiente? J'ai déjà ma petite idée. Laisse moi 2 jours, ok?"

"Ok…"

Finalement, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas aussi désagréable que leur 1er entretien. Pire, elle avait plutôt apprécié cette conversation…

* * *

 **B: C'est fait…**

Il ne voyait pas quoi lui dire d'autre. Il y avait passé la nuit, mais il était plutôt satisfait du résultat… Encore surprit par sa proposition aussi…

Et par sa façon d'être. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais elle était juste...différente de leur 1ère rencontre, plus chaleureuse, moins...transparente. Peut être tout simplement plus...vivante…

 **C: Tu passes au studio? J'y suis là**

 **B: Devant tout le monde?**

 **C: Il va falloir t'y habituer…**

ça ne lui plaisait pas. Vraiment pas. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de faire le difficile.

Il arriva nerveusement au studio d'enregistrement dont Clarke lui avait donné l'adresse 20 minutes plus tard.

En fait il n'y avait que Clarke et Marcus et ça le rassura légèrement.

"Ok. Tu veux la jouer à la guitare?" lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il se demandait par quoi commencer.

"Non. Piano" répondit-il alors que ses yeux parcouraient la pièce pour se poser sur l'instrument de musique.

"D'accord. Euuh, je la connais plus ou moins par coeur mais commence par la chanter comme tu la vois, et on avisera après."

Il hocha la tête et commença à jouer la mélodie au piano. Il savait sa voix incapable de reproduire ce qu'il avait en tête pour Clarke mais il fredonna plus ou moins ce qu'il pensait être juste. Il la guiderait par la suite.

Il se tourna vers eux à la fin de la chanson le coeur battant et capta leur échange de regard.

"Vous me stressez" leur dit-il en s'essuyant ses mains moites sur leur pantalon. "Je n'ai pas ta voix, il y a des améliorations à faire, des endroits où tu peux monter plus haut et…"

"Calme toi. C'est parfait comme ça" lui dit-elle en scellant son regard au sien d'une étrange façon, qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrypter.

"Je peux essayer?" lui demanda-t-elle en se mettant debout.

"Oui. Juste une chose." ajouta-t-il en lui montrant les partitions. "Je sais que tu peux monter vers les aigus facilement. Alors monte sur le refrain. Là, là et là" lui indiqua-t-il sur la feuille.

Après plusieurs heures de travail, Marcus les interrompit.

"On la refait une dernière fois, on enregistre pour le reste de l'equipe, et ils feront quelques modifications à partir de là. ça te va Clarke?"

Elle hôcha la tête, clairement enthousiasmée par l'idée de chanter la chanson. _Sa_ chanson!

Il se remit au piano et la regarda s'y accouder, les yeux dans le vague. Elle était douée. S'il n'en avait pas été convaincu jusque là, cette fois ça ne faisait plus aucun doute dans son esprit. Elle avait un potentiel énorme, et cette chanson lui allait comme un gant, délicate et puissante à la fois.

 _[Chandelier SIA Madilyn Bailey (piano version)]_

 _ **Party girls don't get hurt**_

 _Les fêtardes ne souffrent pas_

 _ **Can't feel anything, when will I learn?**_

 _Elles ne ressentent rien, quand vais-je comprendre?_

 _ **I push it down, push it down**_

 _Je le refoule, je le refoule_

 _ **I'm the one "for a good time call"**_

 _C'est moi qu'on appelle "pour passer du bon temps"_

 _ **Phone's blowin' up, ringin' my doorbell**_

 _Le téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner, on sonne à ma porte_

 _ **I feel the love, feel the love**_

 _Je ressens l'amour, ressens l'amour_

 _ **1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink**_

 _ **1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink**_

 _ **1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink**_

 _Bois!_

 _ **Throw 'em back 'til I lose count**_

 _Je descends les verres les uns après les autres, jusqu'à_

 _ne plus savoir à combien j'en suis_

 _ **I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**_

 _ **I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist**_

 _ **Like it doesn't exist**_

 _Je vais me balancer, suspendue au lustre, au lustre_

 _Je vais vivre comme si demain n'existait pas_

 _Comme s'il n'existait pas_

 _ **I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears**_

 _ **as they dry**_

 _ **I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**_

 _Je vais voler tel un oiseau, à travers la nuit_

 _Sentir mes larmes tandis qu'elles sèchent_

 _Je vais me balancer, suspendue au lustre_

 _ **But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't**_

 _ **open my eyes**_

 _Et je m'y accroche de toutes mes forces,je préfère ne_

 _pas regarder en bas ni ouvrir les yeux_

 _ **Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just**_

 _ **holding on for tonight**_

 _Je garde mon verre plein jusqu'à l'aube car je tiens bon_

 _toute la nuit_

 _ **Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down,**_

 _ **won't open my eyes**_

 _Aidez-moi, je m'y agrippe de toutes mes forces, je préfère_

 _ne pas regarder en bas ni ouvrir les yeux_

 _ **Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just**_

 _ **holding on for tonight**_

 _ **On for tonight**_

 _Je garde mon verre plein jusqu'à l'aube car je tiens bon_

 _toute la nuit_

 _Toute la nuit_

 _ **Sun is up, I'm a mess**_

 _Le jour s'est levé, je suis dans un sale état_

 _ **Gotta get out now, gotta run from this**_

 _Va falloir que je sorte d'ici maintenant_

 _Va falloir que je m'enfuie vite de tout ça_

 _ **Here comes the shame, here comes the shame**_

 _La honte commence à m'envahir, la honte commence à_

 _m'envahir_

 _ **1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink**_

 _ **1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink**_

 _ **1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink**_

 _1,2,3 1,2,3 bois!_

 _ **Throw 'em back 'til I lose count**_

 _Je descends les verres les uns après les autres, jusqu'à_

 _ne plus savoir à combien j'en suis_

 _ **I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**_

 _ **I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist**_

 _ **Like it doesn't exist**_

 _ **I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears**_

 _ **as they dry**_

 _ **I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**_

 _Je vais me balancer, suspendue au lustre, au lustre_

 _Je vais vivre comme si demain n'existait pas_

 _Comme s'il n'existait pas_

 _Je vais voler tel un oiseau, à travers la nuit_

 _Sentir mes larmes tandis qu'elles sèchent_

 _Je vais me balancer, suspendue au lustre, au lustre_

 _ **But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't**_

 _ **open my eyes**_

 _ **Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just**_

 _ **holding on for tonight**_

 _ **Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down,**_

 _ **won't open my eyes**_

 _ **Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just**_

 _ **holding on for tonight**_

 _ **On for tonight**_

 _Et je m'y accroche de toutes mes forces, je préfère ne pas_

 _regarder en bas ni ouvrir les yeux_

 _Je garde mon verre plein jusqu'à l'aube car je tiens bon_

 _toute la nuit_

 _Aidez-moi, je m'y agrippe de toutes mes forces, je préfère_

 _ne pas regarder en bas ni ouvrir les yeux_

 _Je garde mon verre plein jusqu'à l'aube car je tiens bon_

 _toute la nuit_

 _ **On for tonight**_

 _ **'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight**_

 _ **Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight**_

 _ **On for tonight**_

 _ **On for tonight**_

 _ **'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight**_

 _ **'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight**_

 _ **Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight**_

 _ **On for tonight**_

 _ **On for tonight**_

 _Toute la nuit_

 _Car je tiens bon toute la nuit_

 _Non, je tiens bon toute la nuit_

 _Toute la nuit_

 _Toute la nuit_

 _Toute la nuit_

 _Car je tiens bon toute la nuit_

 _Car je tiens bon toute la nuit_

 _Non, je tiens bon toute la nuit_

 _Toute la nuit_

 _Toute la nuit_

Sa version était divine. Il était convaincu que personne ne pouvait la chanter d'une manière aussi poignante. Clarke chantait les yeux fermés. Alors elle ne pouvait pas le voir l'admirer.

Peu importe ses derniers albums et ses mauvais choix de carrière, il savait qu'elle avait cette différence, celle qui touche au plus profond de l'être. Et il avait vraiment envie de réaliser cet album avec elle...

Il respira profondément, pas vraiment sur d'avoir osé respirer pendant toute la chanson, avant qu'elle ne rouvre les yeux pour les sceller au sien avec un peu d'inquiètude.

"C'était parfait" lui chuchota-t-il, oubliant un instant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls…

"Qu'est ce que tu en penses Marcus? Je veux dire, pas seulement de la chanson, mais des paroles et de l'impact qu'elle aura…" lui demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

"Oublie ce que les gens peuvent en penser. Montre leur ton évolution et qui tu es." lui répondit-il avant de se tourner vers Bellamy "Passez un peu de temps ensemble, je sais que ça sera plus simple d'écrire si tu la connais un peu mieux"

"A vrai dire j'en ai déjà écris une autre, mais les arrangements ne sont pas au point…" leur répondit-il avec un sourire charismatique. "Je les finis et je vous les montre?"

"D'accord… tu m'appelles quand tu as finis?"

"ça marche…"

Mais Clarke prit les devants la première.

 **C: Je t'ai envoyé un mail :)**

 **B: Quels mystères tu fais Princesse…**

 **C: Tais toi et va voir!**

Il cliqua sur le mail intitulé "Version définitive studio" et lança la bande son.

[Sia Chandelier (official Video)]

 **C: Qu'est ce que tu en penses?**

 **B: Laisse moi le temps de l'écouter…**

La chanson était beaucoup plus rythmée avec les derniers arrangements, mais elle était finalement très peu différente de ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Il se surprit à sourire.

Son 1er vrai pas professionnel. Un cap de passé…

 **B: Cette version te va à ravir. Je serais le premier à t'acheter l'album…**

 **C: Je te l'offrirais, je peux bien faire ça… Tu en es où des autres chansons? J'ai le droit d'en avoir un avant goût?**

 **B: Fini. Il faut qu'on se voit.**

 _Il faut qu'on se voit…_

Il était prit d'une frénésie qui le maintenait quasiment éveillé jour et nuit. Il avait rarement été aussi inspiré. Et par la force des choses, il avait rarement été aussi obnubilé par une fille…

Il renvoya un second texto.

 **B: Je répète souvent au bar d'Octavia quand il est fermé. Est ce que ça t'ennuie si on commence là bas? Je m'y sens plus à l'aise…**

 **C: D'accord. 15H?**

 **B: Ok. A demain princesse…**

Il relut le texte de la seconde chanson, qu'il avait nommé "Wake me up" pour la centième fois avant de s'endormir le nez sur ses partitions, et l'esprit occupé par une jolie blonde...

* * *

 **Avant tout, je voulais préciser une petite chose.  
**

 **Je n'ai jamais été en relation de près ou de loin avec le suicide, du coup, j'ai un peu de mal à savoir si je suis juste niveau sentiments. J'en reparlerais dans les prochains chapitres, et là j'ai voulu un conversation plutôt poignante avec Raven sans être trop lourde, et je l'ai un peu allégée, j'espère que c'est crédible.**

 **Bref, donnez moi votre avis ;)**

 **A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou!**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et vos avis, continuez de me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)**

* * *

Clarke se mordilla la lèvre en imaginant sa mère écoutant son 1er nouveau single.

Elle ne serait sans doute pas très fière…

Elle avait beau dire, l'avis des autres lui importait, ce qu'on pensait d'elle, la façon dont on la percevait.

ça faisait presque 4 ans qu'elle faisait la une des magazines. 4 ans qu'elle avait perdu le gout de la musique, bien avant de perdre le gout de vivre…

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle frappa doucement à la porte du bar…

"Salut" l'accueilla Bellamy avec le sourire. "Entre"

"Il n'y a personne?"

"C'est le principe d'un bar fermé Princesse. Il est vide." plaisanta-t-il en sortant une partition.

Elle sourit légèrement. Elle ne pouvait visiblement pas lui cacher son anxiété.

"Est ce que ça va?" lui demanda-t-il avec sollicitude.

"Je suis juste un peu stressée de découvrir les autres chansons. Après m'être suspendue à un lustre, qu'est ce qui va m'arriver?" essaya-t-elle de plaisanter, sans grand succès.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Le but c'est qu'il y ait une évolution. Promis" lui dit -il avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux. "Encore faut-il que ça colle à la réalité. D'où ma question. Est ce que ça va Clarke?" répéta-t-il en la regardant intensément..

"Si par là tu te demandes si je vais me jeter d'un pont en sortant d'ici, tu peux te rassurer, ce n'est pas le cas." soupira-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux aux ciel "Et demain? Après demain?"

"Un jour après l'autre Bellamy."

"Mais…"

"Stop" le coupa-t-elle. "On peut enchainer sur la chanson?"

Il grogna légèrement, et elle cacha son sourire tandis qu'elle saisissait la partition avec les paroles.

[Wake me up Avicii by Madilyn Bailey]

 **Feeling my way through the darkness**

 **Guided by a beating heart**

À travers l'obscurité je cherche ma voie

Guidé par un cœur qui bat

 **I can't tell where the journey will end**

 **But I know where it starts**

Je ne peux dire où le voyage s'achèvera

Mais je sais où il commencera

 **They tell me I'm too young to understand**

 **They say I'm caught up in a dream**

Ils me disent que je suis trop jeune pour comprendre

Ils disent que je suis pris au piège dans un rêve

 **Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes**

 **Well that's fine by me**

Et la vie va m'échapper si je n'ouvre pas les yeux

Et bien ça me va

 **So wake me up when it's all over**

 **When I'm wiser and I'm older**

 **All this time I was finding myself**

 **And I didn't know** **I was lost**

 **[x2]**

Alors réveille-moi quand tout sera terminé

Quand je serai plus sensé et plus âgé

Tout ce temps je me cherchais, pourtant

Je ne savais pas que j'étais perdue

 **I tried carrying the weight of the world**

 **But I only have two hands**

J'ai essayé de supporter le poids du monde

Mais je n'ai que deux mains

 **I hope I get the chance to travel the world**

 **And I don't have any plans**

J'espère que j'aurai la chance de parcourir le monde

Mais je n'ai pas de dessein

 **I wish that I could stay forever this young**

 **Not afraid to close my eyes**

Je souhaiterai connaître le secret de jouvence

Sans avoir peur de fermer les yeux

 **Life's a game** **made for everyone**

 **And love is a prize**

La vie est un jeu fait pour tous

Où l'amour en est la récompense.

 **So wake** **me up when it's all over**

 **When I'm wiser and I'm older**

 **All this time I was finding myself**

 **And I didn't know I was lost**

 **[x2]**

Alors réveille-moi quand tout sera terminé

Quand je serai plus sensé et plus âgé

Tout ce temps je me cherchais, pourtant

Je ne savais pas que j'étais perdue

Elle détacha rapidement son regard de la feuille pour se concentrer sur lui.

Il avait ce petit quelque chose lorsqu'il jouait, lorsqu'il chantait, qu'ont les artistes qui s'ignorent, et ça le rendait d'autant plus attirant...

"Tu sais que tu es flippant?" lui dit-elle calmement lorsqu'il eu terminé le morceau au piano.

"Quoi?" s'étonna-t-il.

"Tu te pointes dans ma loge avec une chanson de merde et moins d'un mois plus tard, tu m'as composé 2 chansons qui valent sans doute mieux que tout ce que j'ai pu mettre dans mes albums depuis 4 ans."

"Tu as fais quelques bonnes chansons… au début" ironisa-t-il. "Qui t'a écrit ton premier album?" demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

"Moi" lui dit-elle en ajoutant, devant son air surprit. "En majorité. Et ne me demande pas pourquoi je n'écris plus. Toi le premier tu dois savoir que l'inspiration est une notion abstraite…"

Il hocha juste la tête. "Tu veux essayer?"

Ils passèrent les 3h qui suivirent à répéter inlassablement la chanson.

"On va arrêter pour aujourd'hui, tu as l'air crevée Clarke. Et puis Octavia ne va pas tarder à arriver de toute façon."

"D'accord. Qu'est ce que tu en penses?" lui demanda-t-elle nerveusement. Son avis comptait, elle ne pouvait le nier.

"C'est moi qui devrait te demander ça" plaisanta-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux."La chanson te va particulièrement bien, tu as une voix magnifique. Après j'imagine que je suis de parti pris…"

"La chanson est parfaite Bellamy. Tu as beaucoup de talents… On continue demain au studio?"

"Oui.." Il hésita un instant. "Est ce que tu veux qu'on aille manger quelque chose?" demanda-t-il un peu gêné. "Enfin, si tu as quelque chose de prévu…"

"Non non, rien de prévu mais...aller au resto n'est plus le genre de truc que je peux faire avec discrétion" lui rappela-t-elle un peu nostalgique.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. "Pizza ou sandwich? Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas encore payé de toute façon" se moqua-t-il.

"Pizza!" lui sourit-elle.

"On prend ma voiture!" lui déclara-t-elle avec espièglerie en lui tirant le bras.

* * *

"Et où est ce qu'on va? ça fait 10 min que tu roules."

"Tu verras" lui répondit-elle mystérieusement tout en lui souriant.

"J'aime pas l'idée d'être kidnappé" lui dit-il en lui faisant une moue sarcastique.

"Je t'ai laissé dormir dans mon lit alors que je te connaissais à peine, tu peux bien te laisser conduire sans pester" lui dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Mmmmhhh" commenta-t-il alors qu'elle garait la voiture.

Il la suivit mais s'arrêta brusquement.

"Propriété privée. Tu sais ce que ça signifie Clarke?" lui demanda-t-il en croisant les bras, l'air amusé.

"Ne fais pas ton rabat joie" lui dit-elle en passant sous la barrière. "C'est promis je paierais la caution pour ta sortie de prison...ou pas…Aller, bouge toi, on pourra y être pour le coucher de soleil"

Il hésita un instant, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle enchaine "Parfois les règles sont faites pour être transgressées…"

Ils avancèrent à pas soutenu sur la douce pente et Bellamy ne pouvait se résoudre à détacher son regard de la jeune fille. Elle était tellement différente de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer...

Il se demanda vraiment ce qui pouvait se tramer dans son esprit. Il avait envie de la connaître, envie de partager la musique, son temps, et bien plus encore...

Le petit chemin déboucha sur une clairière illuminée par la douce lueur de la fin de journée, la couleur des blés contrastant avec la ville qu'ils pouvaient admirer en contrebas.

"Waouhhh" lui dit-il en admirant la vue tandis qu'elle s'installait contre un petit muret.

"Magnifique hein. Et puis au moins là, personne ne vient rompre la quiétude du lieu…"

Ils mangèrent en total silence, profitant de la vue, confortablement installé côte à côte.

"Comment tu connais cet endroit?" lui demanda-t-il quand ils eurent fini leur repas.

"On y venait souvent quand on était petit…" lui dit-elle les yeux dans le vague.

"On?"

Elle sursauta et sembla revenir vers la réalité. "Mon meilleur ami et moi, on devait avoir une dizaine d'années. On venait et on jouait sur ce même muret" expliqua-t-elle en montant dessus, les bras à l'horizontal pour tenir l'équilibre.

"Descend Clarke" lui dit-il d'une voix grave.

"Alors maintenant ce n'est plus Princesse? Relax Bellamy"

"Tu pourrais tomber et…"

"Mourir?"

Il lui lança un regard noir. "S'il te plait" enchaina-t-il.

"Viens me chercher" lui lachâ-t-elle, avec un regard espiègle.

Il lui fit une grimace mais s'avança rapidement pour l'attraper par le bras et la tirer fermement.

Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise en tombant dans ses bras.

"Toi tu ne fais pas semblant" lui chuchota-t-elle alors qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans ses bras.

"J'ai le vertige" lui répondit-il avec un sourire narquois, auquel elle répondit par un léger éclat de rire. "Tu joues avec le feu Clarke."

Le fait est qu'il était inquiet pour elle. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se l'expliquer, mais il avait envie de la protéger.

Ils étaient toujours à proximité l'un de l'autre, sans doute trop. Il fut saisi d'une irrépressible envie de l'embrasser, plus forte que sa volonté. Elle détourna alors le regard. "Il est mort maintenant…" lacha-t-elle soudainement.

Il relacha son étreinte et la regarda d'un air confus.

"Mon meilleur ami" précisa-t-elle en inspirant. "Dis moi quelque chose sur toi Bellamy" lui demanda-t-elle en fixant l'horizon, souhaitant visiblement couper court à la conversation.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir?"

"Je ne sais pas" lui dit-elle d'un ton sérieux. "Tu connais déjà tellement de choses de moi…"

"Pas tant que ça" lui répondit-il en riant. "Ok. Tu as le droit de me demander n'importe quoi, si tu réponds ensuite à une de mes questions."

Il le dévisagea intensément, semblant peser le pour et le contre.

"Ok, dans la mesure du possible. Pourquoi tu ne composes pas pour toi?"

"C'est vraiment la 1ère chose qui te vient en tête?" lui demanda-t-il avec surprise. "Alors, ce n'est pas que je ne compose pas pour moi, c'est juste que je garde ça… pour moi. C'est mon univers et je n'ai pas envie d'aller mendier devant les maisons de disques. Et surtout, je n'ai pas envie de faire de compromis avec ma musique" lui dit-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

"Regarde Chandelier, la chanson a très peu été modifiée. Au final, c'est une fausse excuse Mr Blake. Tu le ferais si je te proposait de produire une de tes chansons?" demanda-t-elle soudain.

"Tu vas déjà le faire avec ton album" lui rappela-t-il, sachant parfaitement bien où elle voulait en venir.

"En solo. Idiot"

"Une question à la fois Princesse. A mon tour. Pourquoi tu n'écris plus?"

Il pensait la question assez neutre, mais au vu de sa réaction, désormais, il en doutait.

Elle le regarda un instant, comme si elle hésitait à lui faire confiance, avant de lui répondre.

"Wells, mon meilleur ami, est mort peu après la sortie de mon 1er album. Je n'ai jamais pu me remettre à écrire après ça." lui expliqua-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à ça, il se contenta de poser sa main contre son bras, dans un effort inconscient de réconfort.

"Alors? Un single en solo?"

Il lâcha son bras et lui sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Pourquoi tu ferais ça?" lui demanda-t-il sérieusement.

"Parce que tu as du talent? J'aime ce que tu écris. J'aime ce que tu composes. Tu ne veux pas faire de compromis? Très bien. Ecris et compose une chanson pour toi. Je m'arrangerais avec ça."

"Ok j'y penserai...A mon tour. Pourquoi?"

"Pourquoi quoi?"

"Pourquoi tu as pris les médicaments?" souffla-t-il incertain de son audace.

"Woohh. Ok. Alors on va dire que chacune de tes questions vaut bien trois des miennes." essaya-t-elle de plaisanter. "Alors réponds déjà aux miennes et on verra plus tard pour le reste. Parle moi de ton enfance" lui dit-elle en soupirant bruyamment.

Clarke n'était pas sure de ses motivations. Voulait-il apprendre à la connaitre, ou souhaitait-il juste pouvoir lui composer d'autres chansons?

"Sujet pas très gai. J'ai grandit dans les quartiers pauvres. C'était juste Octavia, ma mère et moi. Et la drogue. Héroine. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, ma mère s'est toujours shootée. Elle est morte d'une hépatite quand j'avais 16 ans. Je me suis fait émanciper et j'ai réussi à obtenir la garde d'Octavia, qui avait alors 12 ans. J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'on ait pu me donner sa garde, mais j'imagine que les gamins des bas quartiers ne méritaient pas qu'on s'y attarde. En gros, j'ai enchainé les petits boulots pour subvenir à nos besoins, quitté l'école et trouvé un tout petit peu de temps pour continuer la musique."

"Où est ce que tu as appris?"

"A l'école. Malgré le nombre de délinquants qui se moquaient pas mal de l'école, il y avait ce prof de musique exceptionnellement doué, et qui aimait vraiment son métier" lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

"Et…"

"Non, à moi. Pourquoi Clarke?"

Elle détourna le regard et bu le reste de son verre.

"Je pourrais te dire que la mort de mon père m'y a poussé, ou que le fait que mon meilleur ami soit mort devant mes yeux en était la raison, ou encore mon ex qui a fait la une des journaux après m'avoir trompé. Et sans doute que c'est vrai. ça y a forcément contribué.

Je suis censée avoir la vie rêvée. J'ai l'air d'être heureuse. Je _devrais_ être heureuse. J'arrive tellement bien à le faire croire. Mais je me sens juste… vide et transparente. Tout le monde me regarde, mais personne ne me voit...Je suis tellement douée pour faire semblant. Et il y a eu ce tout petit instant, cette petite fraction de seconde suffisant pour me dire que tout pouvait s'arrêter. Tous les problèmes tous les soucis…Et ça m'a semblé tellement plus simple que de me battre…"

Elle stoppa et le dévisagea un petit moment "Tu dois te dire que finalement je suis bien la princesse qui tu avais imaginé" essaya-t-elle de plaisanter mais son semblant de sourire ne trompait personne, et surtout pas Bellamy.

"Rassure toi, tu n'est définitivement pas ce à quoi je m'attendais ce soir là en entant dans ta loge" lui sourit-il tendrement. "Et maintenant? Tu veux te battre?" lui demanda-t-il avec détermination, soudant son regard au sien.

"Ma vie est un foutoir absolu. Mais si ta question est _vas-tu recommencer?_ je te rassure, c'est non. Je m'accroche à la musique, et à cet album, pour sortir la tête de l'eau…"

"Bien." lui dit-il un peu gêné. "Après tout tu l'as dit, j'ai le syndrome du sauveur…" ironisa-t-il, la faisant sourire, pour son plus grand plaisir…

"Et Clarke…" chuchota-t-il doucement. "Moi, je te vois…" lui dit-il en laissant son regard s'échapper parce qu'il n'osait pas soutenir le sien...

Elle le raccompagna peu après, et passa sa première nuit totalement paisible depuis très longtemps.

Inconsciemment, ça lui avait fait énormément de bien d'en parler avec lui. Elle lui avait confié plus de choses qu'à quiconque, même Raven n'en savait pas autant, et ça lui faisait plaisir qu'il se soit lui aussi un peu confié…

* * *

Ils répétèrent la 2ème chanson les quelques jours qui suivirent, avant qu'elle n'enregistre les 2 chansons en studio.

Marcus voulait sortir le 1er single "Chandelier" dans la foulée, et il fallait que tout soit au point.

Bellamy était passé au studio pour le dernier jour d'enregistrement, et semblait fasciné d'entendre ses chansons résonner dans le studio d'enregistrement.

"Tu tombes bien" commença Clarke en se dirigeant vers lui.

"Bonjour à toi aussi Princesse" lui dit-il d'un air faussement vexé.

"Bonjour" lui dit-elle en détachant les syllabes pour le prendre à la dérision. "Je passe dans un talk show d'ici 10 jours!"

"OOK" lui dit-il lentement. "Et?"

"Je veux que tu viennes avec moi" lui dit-elle d'un air mystérieux.

"Pourquoi?" demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, suspicieux.

"Je suis censée y chanter une chanson de l'album. Et je veux que tu chantes avec moi en direct."

"Pardon? Mais je ne peux chanter aucune de tes 2 chansons!"

"Alors tu as 10 jours pour t'écrire ta 1ère vraie chanson, qu'on pourra chanter en duo. Et tu la mettras dans ton futur album" lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

"10 jours pour écrire, composer, et répéter? C'est suicidaire!" lui dit-il, complètement incrédule.

"Au boulot Bellamy. Je suis dispo quand tu veux pour répéter." lui dit-elle en retournant voir l'ingénieur du son.

Il passa les 2 jours qui suivirent à écrire frénétiquement, déchiqueter, et recommencer de plus bel.

Mais il l'avait, leur chanson. C'était une chanson sincère sans pour autant être niaise. C'était une chanson d'amour, sans vraiment l'être, c'était une chanson douce et profonde. Et à présent, il rêvait d'entendre Clarke l'interpréter…

Il la présenta à Marcus et à Clarke au studio, le soir du dernier jour d'enregistrement de "Wake me up". Il avait attendu que tout le monde sorte avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et de leur montrer les partitions et les paroles.

Il se sentait étrangement impressionné de leur faire part de son travail. Il revêtait un tournant important puisque c'était la 1ère chanson qu'il allait chanter. A la télé. En direct. Et avec elle…

De quoi être nerveux!

Clarke se contenta d'un timide sourire quand il l'observa en train de lire la chanson. Est ce que c'était lui ou elle rougissait légèrement?

Pour Marcus, il n'aurait pu dire à quel point il avait l'air satisfait, puisqu'il était bien trop occupé à contempler la jeune chanteuse, sans s'apercevoir du regard insistant de son ami…

"Tu nous la joues?" demanda finalement Marcus avec son regard appuyant.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'ils préparèrent les arrangements définitifs de la chanson, à peine 5 jours avant l'émission.

* * *

"Je ne peux pas le faire"

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une certitude. Jamais il ne pourrait jouer en direct à la télé sans tout foirer.

L'émission était à peine dans 2h, et Clarke se tenait devant lui, plus jolie que jamais. Elle avait troqué les vêtements sexy qu'elle affectionnait pour la scène, et elle portait une simple jupe en jean et un chemisier noir cintré, un peu trop déboutonné à son goût. Du moins pour rester complètement concentré sur scène à ses côtés. Comme si tout ça n'était pas suffisamment compliqué pour lui…

"On passe dans 2h, d'une part c'est un peu tard pour songer à ça, ensuite...tu vas assurer Bellamy. Ta chanson est parfaite, la mélodie est parfaite, on la connaît parfaitement, et il suffira que tu restes concentré sur moi comme pendant les répet'." lui répondit Clarke avec un sourire attendrit.

"C'est la chance de ta vie. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras pas seul" ajouta-t-elle en lui serrant la main.

Elle le pensait. La chanson était extraordinaire. Elle avait ressentie une telle intensité la 1ère fois qu'il la lui avait chanté. Cette chanson ne laisserait personne indifférent. Et elle était ravie de partager ça avec lui…

Elle le regarda prendre une profonde inspiration, et sortir de la loge un regard déterminé accroché à ses yeux sombres.

Elle le suivit des yeux sans esquisser un geste et autorisa ses yeux à le toiser lentement. Il était en jean et chemise noir, parfaitement assorti à sa propre tenue. Les cheveux en bataille, les boucles brunes bataillant pour rester en place, il était particulièrement séduisant.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et le suivit, ordonnant à ses hormones de garder leurs distances…

Bellamy attendait patiemment le moment où ils monteraient sur scène, les mains moites et les nerfs à vif. Il se concentra sur Clarke qui se faisait interviewer, et paraissait tellement sereine qu'il en oublia presque les paroles qu'elle avait pu lui confier: _je suis tellement douée pour faire semblant…_

"D'après nos informateurs Clarke, il semblerait que ton nouvel album prenne le contre pied total du précédent, et on m'a dit qu'il était très prometteur. Peux tu nous en dire plus?" demanda le présentateur avec un sourire éclatant digne d'une publicité.

"J'avais envie de revenir aux sources de ma musique, à quelque chose qui me corresponde mieux. ça peut étonner ou choquer, mais au moins c'est sans doute l'album le plus sincère qu'il m'ait été donné de faire."

"Quel sera son titre?"

"Résurrection"

Il sursauta imperceptiblement. Ils n'en avait jamais parlé, et bizarrement, ça le dérangeait de ne pas avoir été mis au courant.

L'interview dura encore quelques minutes, qui lui parurent une éternité tant il était nerveux.

"Alors Clarke, vous allez nous donner un avant goût de cet album?" lui demanda le présentateur avec un air de connivence.

"Avec plaisir. En fait c'est un duo que j'aimerais vous faire découvrir. Une vraie nouveauté en somme" lui dit-elle en riant.

Bellamy s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui. S'effondrer était peut être le mot juste.

Il croisa alors son regard où elle lui transmettait tout le courage dont elle était capable et s'approcha de la scène avec sa guitare, les mains tremblantes.

Clarke tourna le micro du jeune homme de façon à ce qu'ils chantent quasiment face à face, et posa furtivement sa main sur la sienne avant de saisir son micro.

Il ne la lâcha pas des yeux durant toute la chanson. Il savait de toute façon qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement...

[Photograph Boyce Avenue feat Bea Miller]

 **Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes**

Aimer peut faire souffrir, aimer peut faire mal parfois

 **But it's the only thing that I know**

Mais c'est la seule chose que je connaisse

 **When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes**

Quand ça devient compliqué, tu sais que ça peut devenir compliqué parfois

 **It's the only thing that makes us feel alive**

C'est la seule chose qui nous rend vivant

 **We keep this love in a photograph**

On garde cet amour dans une photographie

 **We made these memories for ourselves**

On crée ces souvenirs pour nous

 **Where our eyes are never closing**

Là où nos yeux ne se ferment jamais

 **Our hearts were never broken**

Nos cœurs n'ont jamais été brisés

 **And time's forever frozen, still**

Et le temps est pour toujours gelé, immobile

 **So you can keep me**

Donc tu peux me garder

 **Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans**

A l'intérieur de la poche de ton jean troué

 **Holding me close until our eyes meet**

Serre-moi fort jusqu'à ce que nos yeux se rencontrent

 **You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home**

Tu ne seras jamais seule, attends que je rentre à la maison

 **Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul**

Aimer peut guérir, aimer peut réparer ton âme

 **And it's the only thing that I know**

Et c'est la seule chose que je connaisse

 **I swear it will get easier, remember that with every piece of ya**

Je te jure que ça deviendra plus facile, rappelle-toi de ça avec chaque partie de ton être

 **And it's the only thing to take with us when we die**

Et c'est la seule chose qu'on doit emporter avec nous lorsque l'on meure

 **We keep this love in a photograph**

On garde cet amour dans une photographie

 **We made these memories for ourselves**

On crée ces souvenirs pour nous

 **Where our eyes are never closing**

Là où nos yeux ne se ferment jamais

 **Our hearts were never broken**

Nos cœurs n'ont jamais été brisés

 **And time's forever frozen, still**

Et le temps est pour toujours gelé, immobile

 **So you can keep me**

Donc tu peux me garder

 **Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans**

A l'intérieur de la poche de ton jean troué

 **Holding me close until our eyes meet**

Serre-moi fort jusqu'à ce que nos yeux se rencontrent

 **You won't ever be alone**

Tu ne seras jamais seule

 **And if you hurt me**

Et si tu me blesses

 **That's okay baby, there'll be worse things**

C'est ok bébé, il y a des choses bien pires

 **Inside these pages you just hold me**

A l'intérieur de ces pages, tu m'enlaces simplement

 **And I won't ever let you go**

Et je ne te lâcherai jamais

 **Wait for me to come home**

Attends que je rentre à la maison

 **Wait for me to come home**

Attends que je rentre à la maison

 **Wait for me to come home**

Attends que je rentre à la maison

 **Wait for me to come home**

Attends que je rentre à la maison

 **You can keep me**

Tu peux me garder

 **Inside the necklace you bought when you were sixteen**

A l'intérieur du collier que t'as acheté quand t'avais 16 ans

 **Next to your heartbeat where I should be**

A côté des battements de ton cœur, là où je devrais être

 **Keep it deep within your soul**

Garde-la, profondément dans ton âme

 **And if you hurt me**

Et si tu me blesses

 **That's okay baby, there'll be worse things**

C'est ok bébé, il y a des choses bien pires

 **Inside these pages you just hold me**

A l'intérieur de ces pages, tu m'enlaces simplement

 **And I won't ever let you go**

Et je ne te lâcherai jamais

 **When I'm going, I will remember how you kissed me**

Quand je m'en irai, je me rappellerai de la façon dont tu m'as embrassé

 **Under the lamppost back on Sixth street**

Sous le lampadaire sur la Sixième (rue)

 **Hearing you whisper through the phone**

Je t'entends murmurer dans le téléphone

 **Wait for me to come home**

Attends que je rentre à la maison

Le temps s'était comme suspendu aux paroles de cette chanson, aux lèvres de Clarke, qui interprétait les paroles avec une ferveur qui le laissa presque sans voix, tout occupé qu'il était à se perdre dans l'océan de ses yeux.

Ils étaient dans leur petite bulle, comme s'ils n'avaient pas conscience de la présence du présentateur, des caméras, des centaines de milliers de téléspectateurs.

Bellamy finit par remettre un pied dans la réalité au son des applaudissements et des hurlements des fans en délire de Clarke.

Il s'éclipsa doucement hors de la scène, non sans avoir croisé à nouveau le regard de Clarke, en se disant que oui, il y avait sans aucun doute des rencontres déterminantes dans une vie.

Il soupira en rentrant dans sa loge, les paroles du présentateur résonnant encore dans son esprit.

 _Wooohh, et bien je suppose qu'on est tous bien d'accord, c'était une interprétation...intense!_

C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire...

* * *

 **Voilà! Plus qu'un chapitre, et, en fonction de votre motivation, j'écrirai peut être un épilogue ;)  
**

 **N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, c'est important ;)**

 **Biz!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou à tous!**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien!**

 **J'ai pris un peu de retard cette semaine donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews du chapitre 3, désolée, en tout cas merci à tous de vos gentilles reviews!**

 **Je suis ravie que la version de Photograph vous ai plut, je l'adore aussi :p**

 **Le chapitre qui suit est le plus long de la fic (qui comporte d"jà de longs chapitres lol) et comporte plusieurs chansons j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)**

 **(je l'ai moins relu que les autres donc j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes...)**

* * *

Dans sa loge, Bellamy attendait patiemment la fin de l'émission.

Enfin, patiemment était un bien grand mot.

En fait il était étrangement nerveux. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait angoissé, il saisit sa guitare pour pousser la chansonnette. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait l'apaiser.

Quand les 1ers accords mélodieux sortirent de l'instrument, il se sentit transporté dans un autre univers, comme à son habitude.

Et encore une fois, le visage de la jeune chanteuse traversa son esprit. Non contente d'hanter ses nuits, elle hantait désormais ses jours aussi.

Il soupira. Il était attiré vers elle comme la terre autour du soleil.

C'était assez dérangeant, essentiellement parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de graviter autour des filles. C'était plutôt l'inverse en fait.

Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il n'essayait même pas de se convaincre que c'était juste une attirance. C'était bien plus que ça et il le savait.

Perdu dans son monde, il ne se rendit pas compte que la porte s'était ouverte, pas plus qu'il ne l'entendit s'approcher de lui.

Clarke se posa un moment après avoir refermé la porte, savourant l'instant un doux sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Il avait l'air tellement détendu quand il jouait. Il était vraiment dans son élement.

Comme pendant leur duo.

Elle rougit instinctivement en songeant à l'intimité qu'ils avaient partagé sur scène. A cette connection qu'elle ne pouvait nier, même si elle ne la comprenait pas toujours.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et posa la main sur son épaule.

L'émission était terminée, et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer chez elle et s'écrouler sur son lit. Elle était éreintée.

Son contact sembla le ramener vers la réalité, et il la dévisagea d'un air grave.

Il posa la guitare contre le mur et se releva pour lui faire face, sans qu'il n'arrive à articuler le moindre mot.

ça aurait pu sembler bizarre à quiconque aurait pu les observer, pourtant, ils restèrent plusieurs minutes concentrés l'un sur l'autre, leurs regards scellés, sans qu'ils n'en éprouvent aucune gêne, comme une routine, une habitude…

Lui aussi avait l'air exténué. Il avait les yeux rouges et les traits tirés.

Clarke le sentit se tendre alors que sa respiration se faisait plus pressante.

Il secoua la tête, rompant le contact de leurs yeux, puis s'approcha doucement d'elle, comme résigné.

Et résigné il l'était, c'était une évidence, il ne pouvait l'empêcher.

Il lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres, lui laissant l'occasion de le repousser.

Mais Clarke resta sans réaction, ses yeux ayant à nouveau trouvé les siens.

Elle retint sa respiration quand elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes, et se détendit tout en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Il avait le goût familier des bonbons à la menthe...le goût du risque, de la liberté et de la musique, et quelque part, sans qu'elle n'ose réellement se l'avouer, un profond goût de chez soi. Et en un éclair, il la fit se sentir libre.

Ils sursautèrent lorsque la porte se rouvrit brusquement, laissant place à Marcus, visiblement gêné.

"Hum...un journaliste voudrait t'interviewer Clarke. Je...peux lui dire de voir ça demain si tu préfères."

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et jeta un oeil à Bellamy, aussi gêné qu'elle.

"Non c'est bon, j'y vais" lâcha-t-elle un peu perdue. Peut être qu'un peu de temps loin de lui l'aiderait à y voir plus clair...

Bellamy rangea sa guitare sans se presser, sous le regard inquisiteur de Marcus.

Il soupira bruyamment et se tourna vers lui.

"Dis ce que tu as à dire" lui dit-il fermement en croisant les bras.

"Cela ne me regarde pas Bellamy. Mais je suis suffisamment proche d'elle pour voir à quel point elle est fragile en ce moment. Son équilibre est...précaire, et même si j'ai conscience du bien que tu peux lui apporter, j'aimerais juste que tu fasses attention. Elle a déjà beaucoup souffert"

"Je sais parfaitement bien à quel point elle est fragile. Crois moi" bougonna-t-il légèrement énervé.

Mais énervé contre Marcus ou contre lui même, il n'en était pas sur.

"Je ne ferais rien qui risque de la blesser, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça"

"Je t'ai déjà vu à l'oeuvre avec les filles Bell." lui répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Clarke n'est pas comme toutes les filles, eut-il envie de rétorquer, mais il se reprit bien vite.

"Je sais ce que je fais et je sais que ma carrière est en jeu. Je ne ferais rien de stupide"

Marcus hocha la tête lentement, tandis que Bellamy rangeait le reste de ses affaires.

Peut être était-ce une erreur. Peut être n'aurait-il pas du l'embrasser.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire au souvenir de la douceur de ses lèvres, et de ses bras autour de son cou, qui le serraient comme s'il n'y avait aucun doute…

"Votre duo a été fantastique. Tout le monde a adoré" reprit Marcus, rompant le fil de ses pensées. "Tu es doué Bell. Vraiment. Elle aussi ça va sans dire. Elle avait vraiment besoin de ce second souffle" conclut-il pensif.

Bellamy ne prit pas la peine d'attendre le retour de Clarke pour rentrer chez lui. Dans l'immédiat, il n'était pas sur que la revoir pouvait lui remettre les idées en place. Non.

Cette nuit là, au lieu de dormir, il fut prit d'une frénésie créative et réussit à écrire l'intégralité d'une chanson. Texte et accord. Mais pas pour Clarke. Pour lui. Sait-on jamais...se dit-il en rêvant.

Il passa plusieurs jours en pseudo autarcie, bossant jour et nuit, pas par necessité, mais par envie, par besoin. Sa passion, c'était ce qui le faisait vivre, et en ce moment, sa passion le dévorait et il adorait ça.

ça faisait plus de 5 jours qu'il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles, et malgré toute l'effervescence engendrée par sa période créative, il devait bien se l'avouer, elle lui manquait.

Il saisit son portable et lui envoya un texto, attendant nerveusement sa réponse.

 **B: Toujours en vie? Je répète avec le groupe ce soir chez moi, tu veux qu'on teste la nouvelle chanson?**

 **C: Je passe mes journées au studio, j'en ai un peu marre. J'essaie de finir tôt ce soir pour pouvoir passer. Encore faudrait-il que je sois au courant pour la nouvelle chanson… :)**

Il la sentit un peu tendue, espérant que ça n'ait rien à voir avec leur baiser échangé…

 **B: Je t'envoie la chanson par mail. J'ai une autre idée que j'aimerais te soumettre…**

 **C: ?**

 **B: On en parle ce soir. Je t'embrasse.**

Bellamy effaça le _je t'embrasse_. Que devait-il mettre à la place? Bisous? Bises?

Merde. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux avec anxiété. Il avait l'impression d'avancer en terrain miné… Il opta pour un simple _Bonne journée, à ce soir_ , se sentant comme un stupide adolescent enamouré.

* * *

"La terre appelle Bellamy Blake"

Il cligna des yeux avant de se recentrer sur sa petite soeur. Il était 20h et il l'attendait, se demandant, avec une légère déception, si elle allait finalement arriver.

"Tu as les cheveux hirsutes, et quelque chose me dit que tu n'as rien avalé depuis des lustres. Alors mange. C'est un ordre!"

Il roula des yeux mais se contenta d'obéir sagement tandis que Miller Lincoln et Monty le dévisageait d'un air étrange.

Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, et c'était tout naturellement que leur passion commune les avaient réunis pour former leur groupe à l'adolescence.

ça leur avait permit de se serrer les coudes, ne ne pas sombrer, et d'affronter leur vie pas toujours facile.

Monty à la batterie, Lincoln à la basse, Miller à la guitare, et lui qui oscillait entre le chant et la guitare lui aussi. Ils faisaient salle comble tous les mercredis au bar d'Octavia, et il avait vraiment envie de les inclure dans ses nouveaux projets.

Il sursauta lorsque les coups résonnèrent à la porte et se précipita pour ouvrir, sous le regard amusé d'Octavia.

"Entre" lui dit-il alors qu'ils partageaient tous les 2 un sourire radieux.

S'il était stressé avant qu'elle n'arrive, toute gêne disparue quand elle se trouva en sa présence, comme si tout coulait de source naturellement.

Ils passèrent le début de soirée à discuter et manger comme si elle connaissait ses amis depuis toujours.

"On s'y met?" demanda Monty avec un enthousiasme qui n'était pas feint.

Il avait déjà briffé le groupe, et répété la chanson une bonne partie de l'après midi, donc Clarke put la chanter sans effort, ravie de partager leur boeuf improvisé.

La chanson lui plaisait, encore plus que les autres. Parce que c'était une chanson porteuse d'un espoir nouveau. Une chanson qui criait son envie de se battre. Et pour une fois, elle ne jouait pas. Ne faisait pas semblant. Elle voulait se battre, aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

[Madilyne Bailey Titanium]

 **You shout it loud**

 _Vous criez à haute voix_

 **But I can't hear a word you say**

 _Mais je n'entends pas un seul mot de ce que vous dites_

 **I'm talking loud not saying much**

 _Je parle fort pour ne pas dire grand chose_

 **I'm criticized but all your bull is ricochet**

 _On me critique mais toutes vos balles ne peuvent m'atteindre_

 **You shoot me down, but I get up**

 _Vous tentez de m'abattre mais je me relève_

 **I'm bulletproof nothing to lose**

 _Je suis à l'epreuve des balles, je n'ai rien à perdre_

 **Fire away, fire away**

 _Les tirs sont loin, très loin_

 **Ricochet, take your rain**

 _ça ricoche, tu prends ton pied_

 **Fire away, fire away**

 _Les tirs sont loin, très loin_

 **You shoot me down but I won't fall**

 _Vous tentez de m'abattre, mais je ne succomberai pas_

 **I am titanium**

 _Je suis en titane_

 **You shoot me down but I won't fall**

 _Vous tentez de m'abattre, mais je ne succomberai pas_

 **I am titanium**

 **I am titanium…**

 _Je suis en titane_

 _Je suis en titane_

Les amis de Bellamy partirent au fur à mesure, et malgré l'heure tardive, elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer, dans son grand appartement vide et triste, de peur de se retrouver comme lui. Vide et triste...

Clarke s'assit sur le piano, frôlant doucement les touches bicolores de l'instrument, ses souvenirs s'évadant vers cette période où elle aussi ne vivait que pour la musique. Cette période où son père la poussait vers sa passion, cette période où Wells et elle écrivaient des chansons.

Elle soupira très lentement, fixant Bellamy qui raccompagnait sa soeur à la porte, déposant un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de repenser à leur baiser ces derniers jours, perdue qu'elle était dans l'océan de travail que représentait un album. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps ET n'avait pas cherché à le prendre.

Elle n'était pas prête pour une relation. Peu importe la force de ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Ce n'était pas le bon moment…

Elle ouvrit le cahier de partition qui se trouvait sur le piano, mais ne put lire que le titre "Flares", avant que Bellamy ne le referme brusquement sur ses doigts.

Surprise, elle le dévisagea intensément, se demandant si elle devait prendre un air coupable, mais décida que non.

"Qu'est ce que tu écris là dedans qu'il ne faut pas que je lise?" lui demanda-t-elle, amusée.

Son regard la traversa, puis passa au dessus d'elle pendant qu'il lui répondit. "Ce n'est pas une chanson que j'écris pour toi."

"Pour qui alors? Toi?" demanda-t-elle en essayant de rouvrir le cahier, qu'il lui reprit des mains en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air faussement exaspéré.

"Arrête de faire l'enfant" lui sourit-elle. "Si tu veux sortir ton album, il va bien falloir rendre les paroles public" conclut-elle, un brin sarcastique.

"Je suis loin de faire un album" se renfrogna-t-il.

"J'en ai parlé à Marcus, et ça peut vite s'arranger!"

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ta charité Clarke" s'emporta-t-il légèrement.

Elle le considéra un instant avant de répondre. Ce que sa fierté était mal placée, se dit-elle en soupirant.

"Ce n'est pas de la charité, c'est un échange de bon procédé" lui dit-elle fièrement.

"Et ça ne me dérange pas que tu écrives sur moi, personne ne peut réellement le comprendre" lacha-t-elle soudainement, les yeux perçants.

"C'est bon, je m'avoue vaincu, lis et finissons-en, ok?"

"Non. Mieux. Chante la moi!" glapit-elle en frappant des mains.

"Et à part ça c'est moi l'enfant…" maugréa-t-il en s'installant au piano.

[The script - Flares]

 **Did you lose what won't return?**

 _As-tu perdu ce qui ne reviendra pas?_

 **Did you love but never learn?**

 _As-tu aimé mais jamais appris?_

 **The fire's out but still it burns**

 _Le feu est éteint mais il brûle encore_

 **And no one cares, there's no one there**

 _Et personne ne s'inquiète, il n'y a personne ici_

 **Did you find it hard to breathe?**

 _As-tu trouvé qu'il est dur de respirer?_

 **Did you cry so much that you could barely see?**

 _As-tu tellement pleuré que tu pouvais à peine voir?_

 **You're in the darkness all alone**

 _Tu es dans l'obscurité tout seul_

 **And no one cares, there's no one there**

 _Et personne ne s'inquiète, il n'y a personne ici_

 **But did you see the flares in the sky?**

 _Mais as-tu vu les fusées dans le ciel?_

 **Were you blinded by the light?**

 _As-tu été aveuglé par la lumière?_

 **Did you feel the smoke in your eyes?**

 _As-tu senti la fumée dans tes yeux?_

 **Did you? Did you?**

As-tu? As-tu?

 **Did you see the sparks filled with hope? You are not alone**

 _As-tu vu les étincelles remplies d'espoir? Tu n'es pas seul_

 **Cause someone's out there, sending out flares**

 _Parce que quelqu'un est là, envoyant des fusées_

 **Did you break but never mend?**

 _As-tu brisé mais jamais réparé?_

 **Did it hurt so much you thought it was the end?**

 _As-tu eu si mal que tu pensais que c'était la fin?_

 **Lose your heart but don't know when**

 _Perdu ton cœur mais sans savoir quand_

 **And no one cares, there's no one there**

 _Et personne ne s'inquiète, il n'y a personne ici_

 **But did you see the flares in the sky?**

 _Mais as-tu vu les fusées dans le ciel?_

 **Were you blinded by the light?**

 _As-tu été aveuglé par la lumière?_

 **Did you feel the smoke in your eyes?**

 _As-tu senti la fumée dans tes yeux?_

 **Did you? Did you?**

As-tu, As-tu?

 **Did you see the sparks filled with hope? You are not alone**

 _As-tu vu les étincelles remplies d'espoir? Tu n'es pas seul_

 **Cause someone's out there, sending out flares**

 _Parce que quelqu'un est là, envoyant des fusées_

 **Someone's out there, sending out flares**

 _Quelqu'un est là, envoyant des fusées_

Bellamy s'arrêta brutalement, démuni par les larmes silencieuse qui ruisselaient sur les joues de la jolie blonde.

Il se releva, l'air gauche, et la tira dans ses bras, lui aussi rendu silencieux par l'émotion qui flottait dans la pièce.

Peut être n'aurait-il pas du écrire cette chanson, en tout cas surtout pas la lui chanter. Il ne voulait pas la voir comme ça. Même s'il savait à quel point Clarke pouvait être brisée, à l'intérieur...

"Je suis désolé" articula-t-il difficilement alors qu'elle se blottissait un peu plus contre sa poitrine.

Ils restèrent une éternité dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et il ne l'autorisa à s'éloigner que lorsqu'il fut convaincu que ses larmes avaient séchées.

"C'est moi qui suis désolée" lui dit-elle finalement, en évitant soigneusement de croiser ses yeux. "Ta chanson est magnifique Bell"

Bell? Depuis quand était-il devenu Bell? se demanda-t-elle, un peu choquée par sa familiarité. Mais s'il en fut surpris, il n'en montra rien.

"Laisse moi la produire. Laisse moi produire ton album" l'implora-t-elle sincèrement.

"Clarke…"

"S'il te plait! Si tu préfères, on va dire que c'est la rémunération de ton travail ok? Tu écris et compose mon album, et moi je te permet d'enregistrer le tien!"

Elle lui envoya un sourire resplendissant de joie, où toute tristesse avait disparut comme par enchantement. Et il n'eut pas le coeur de lui refuser sa demande.

"D'accord."

"D'accord? Super! Alors on a un accord" conclut-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il saisit sa main et leur doigts s'entrelacèrent malgré eux, sans qu'ils ne puissent nier les petits crépitements qui prenaient naissance au fond de leur poitrine.

Clarke rougit sous l'intensité de son regard et relâcha instinctivement sa main. C'était comme une procédure de défense. _Je ne suis pas prête_...se répéta-t-elle mentalement.

"Je...vais rentrer, je suis crevée" lui dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'entrée, alors qu'il la suivait sans un mot.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement avant de franchir la porte et à son propre étonnement, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un doux baiser contre sa joue.

"Merci pour cette soirée Bell" chuchota-t-elle d'une voix grave avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

Il pourrait s'habituer à ça, il le savait. A elle, à eux, à leur relation.

 _Bell_...son diminutif flottait dans l'air et résonnait agréablement à ses oreilles.

Oui, il pourrait clairement s'habituer à ça...

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut à 6h du matin en se frappant le front du plat de la main.

Il n'avait même pas pensé à lui parler de son projet, quel idiot.

C'est dire à quel point elle était capable de le déstabiliser...

Dans l'incapacité de se rendormir, il se doucha, enfila un jean et un t-shirt, puis se décida à prendre la route pour le studio. Il était sur de l'y trouver, sans doute avec Marcus, ce qui était tout aussi bien.

"Attends que je résume la situation. Tu veux créer une sorte de buzz publicitaire sur youtube avant même la sortie du 1er single?" demanda Marcus un peu incrédule.

Bellamy se frotta les mains, un peu mal à l'aise. Peut être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça?

"Combien? Combien il te faut de chanteur pour ça?" demanda Clarke concentrée.

"A vu d'oeil, 6 ou 7? Peut être 8"

"J'aime bien l'idée" lui dit-elle en souriant. "J'ai quelques contacts, ça peut être sympa non? Marcus?"

"C'est un peu se disperser mais en même un buzz est toujours bon à prendre… Tu peux préparer ça pour quand?"

"La chanson est déjà prête" leur avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

"ça t'arrive de dormir Bell?" demanda Clarke avec un petit rire cristallin qu'il sentit vibrer au fin fond de sa poitrine.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Princesse" lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

"Je suis partante à une seule condition."

"Laquelle?" se méfia-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je veux que tu fasses parti des chanteurs" lui dit-elle en lui tirant la langue d'un air espiègle.

Il roula des yeux. "J'en aurais mis ma main à couper. C'est ok, je m'y étais préparé…"

* * *

10 jours plus tard, Clarke avait réuni les artistes volontaires dans une ambiance de colonie de vacances plus qu'agréable. Ils avaient même songé à une petite mise en scène sympa, et les accords étaient bien plus optimistes que les chansons précédentes.

Niveau stress, ça ne pouvait être plus différent de sa dernière prestation à la télé.

Bellamy s'installa au piano pendant que tout le monde prenait place sur scène.

[Boyce avenue & Friends - One Life] (1)

 **You lie awake while the world's asleep**

 **You made mistakes and you're in too deep**

 **But now is the time**

Tu es allongé éveillé pendant que le monde dort

Tu as fait des erreurs et tu t'es trop enfoncé

Mais maintenant c'est le moment

 **Alarm goes off but you feel too weak**

 **Your soul's too heavy for your fear**

 **But now is the time**

L'alarme se déclenche mais tu te sens trop faible

Ton âme est trop lourde pour tes pieds

Mais maintenant il est temps

 **Open your eyes**

 **And know you're free to come alive**

 **You've got to live it while you can**

 **We only get one life**

Ouvre tes yeux

Et sache que tu es libre de vivre

Tu dois vivre cela tant que tu le peux

Nous n'avons qu'une seule vie

 **Look to the sky**

 **Don't ever let it pass you by**

 **You've got to live it while you can**

 **We only get one life**

Regarde le ciel

Ne le laisse jamais t'ignorer

Tu dois vivre cela tant que tu le peux

Nous n'avons qu'une seule vie

 **You lost your faith and a life that's cursed**

 **You've cried so hard inside it hurts**

 **But now's the time**

Tu as perdu ta foi et ta vie est maudite

Tu as pleuré si fort, à l'intérieur ça fait mal

Mais maintenant c'est le moment

 **Outside the sun is coming up**

 **Inside you think you've given up**

 **But now's the time**

A l'extérieur le soleil se lève

A l'intérieur tu penses que tu as abandonné

Mais maintenant c'est le moment

 **Open your eyes**

 **And know you're free to come alive**

 **You've got to live it while you can**

 **We only get one life**

Ouvre tes yeux

Et sache que tu es libre de vivre

Tu dois vivre cela tant que tu le peux

Nous n'avons qu'une seule vie

 **Look to the sky**

 **Don't ever let it pass you by**

 **You've got to live it while you can**

 **We only get one life**

 **One life**

Regarde le ciel

Ne le laisse jamais t'ignorer

Tu dois vivre cela tant que tu le peux

Nous n'avons qu'une seule vie

 **It's time to stay up and fight**

 **It's time for making it right**

 **We only get one life**

 **One life**

 **One life**

Il est temps de rester debout et de se battre

Il est temps de faire ça bien

Nous n'avons qu'une seule vie

Une vie

Une vie

 **And when it feels like a lie**

 **I'll be your reason to try**

 **We only get one life**

Et quand ça ressemble à un mensonge

Je serai ta raison d'essayer

Nous n'avons qu'une seule vie

Ils avaient bouclé la chanson sur la journée, et tout le monde semblait très satisfait du résultat.

Bellamy ne put réprimer une bouffée de fierté envahir peu à peu sa poitrine.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il venait de poser un pied dans le show bizz, sans savoir si c'était une bonne, ou une mauvaise chose.

Le buzz entrainé par la chanson prit peu à peu de l'ampleur, tant que ce n'était plus inhabituel qu'on l'accoste dans la rue.

* * *

Les semaines se suivirent et voir Clarke au studio, ou même chez lui devenait une routine dont il avait du mal à se passer. Il avait apprit à la connaître, et à l'apprécier pour ce qu'elle était réellement: une fille un peu perdue, avec un grand coeur.

Il avait écrit la totalité des chansons de l'album, et devait tenter la dernière ce soir à son appartement avec elle.

Le jeune homme savait que lorsqu'elle bossait au studio, la jeune fille n'avalait quasiment rien, alors il lui avait concocté un repas dont il n'était pas peu fier: des pâtes au saumon et à l'aneth.

Il lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire, mais fut désappointé par le sien.

C'était incroyable comme elle savait donner le change. _Faire semblant_ comme elle disait. Mais il n'était pas dupe. Pas après des jours, des semaines, des mois à la côtoyer.

Il était convaincu que quelque chose clochait.

Elle dévora son repas en le complimentant, donc ça n'était pas _si_ grave que ça. Pourtant elle était...distante. Bien trop à son goût.

Il laissa les choses se dérouler sans la questionner de la soirée. Ils répétèrent plusieurs heures d'affilée où il profita juste de sa présence…

"Tu as du mal à garder les yeux ouverts Princesse. Tu devrais rentrer dormir" lui dit-il un peu à regret.

"Mmmhh…" lui répondit-elle sans chercher à se lever.

"Qu'est ce qui te préoccupe Clarke?" finit-il par lui demander, à bout de patience.

Elle cligna des yeux et le fixa un moment, se demandant clairement quoi lui répondre.

"Mon agent veut que je parte en tournée" lui avoua-t-elle en chuchotant.

A court de mot, il la dévisagea à son tour en silence.

"Je ne comprends pas. L'album est loin d'être sorti" lui répondit-il d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à son habitude.

"Disons que c'est une sorte d'étude de terrain" grimaça-t-elle. "Je finirais d'enregistrer pendant les pauses de la tournée et l'album sortira au beau milieu de cette tournée."

"Mais...tu peux refuser, non?" demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

"Bien sur que je peux refuser" lui dit-elle en liant leurs regards. "Mais je ne le ferais pas Bellamy." murmura-t-elle en mordillant la lèvre.

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que c'est mieux comme ça"

"Clarke…" l'implora-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle.

"Non!" le stoppa-t-elle en faisant un pas en arrière. "Laisse moi finir ce que j'ai à te dire. S'il te plait."

Cette fois c'était à son tour de l'implorer. C'était une conversation tellement difficile pour elle. Parce qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie. Le laisser s'approcher d'elle. Se laisser aller, s'abandonner. Mais ce qu'elle savait par dessus tout, c'est que ce n'était pas judicieux. Ni pour elle, ni pour lui.

"Ma vie est un bordel sans nom. Je vais mieux c'est vrai, mais je sais que pour avancer, je dois me concentrer sur moi. Je dois remettre de l'ordre dans ma vie, et il faut que ça vienne de moi Bell. Il faut que je fasse ça seule."

"Et pour ça il faut que tu fuis à l'autre bout du pays?" lui demanda-t-il, blessé.

Elle secoua la tête. "Je ne suis pas prête" lâcha-t-elle tout bas. "Je ne sais pas où j'en serais dans un an, mais tant que ma vie ne sera pas à nouveau sur les bons rails, je ne serais pas prête pour nous." lui avoua-t-elle en caressant sa joue. "Pardonne moi…"

"Je n'ai rien à te pardonner Clarke. C'est ta vie" lui déclara-t-il froidement. "Quand?" ajouta-t-il sans la regarder.

"Dans 5 jours"

Il lui en voulait. Elle savait que ce serait le cas. Ce qu'elle avait moins intuité, c'était la douleur que ça lui ferait ressentir…

Elle rentra chez elle ce soir là, avec un immense poids sur le coeur, qui ne s'estompa pas les jours suivants, quand elle n'eut aucune nouvelle de Bellamy.

Elle partait dans 2 jours, et elle mourrait d'envie de le revoir. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait aller contre sa volonté…

* * *

Bellamy savait qu'elle partait. 2 jours. Si court et si long à la fois. Il rentrait chez lui après 10 kms de marche à pied. 10 kms sensés lui alléger l'esprit. Sensé la sortir de son esprit… en vain…

Il prit sa douche avant de regarder l'heure. 18h. Elle partait dans 2 jours.

Et il le regretterait toute sa vie s'il la laissait partir sans la revoir.

Il sauta dans ses vêtements et prit sa voiture pour se diriger d'un pas décidé vers son appartement.

Au vu de sa réaction, elle ne s'attendait clairement pas à le voir débarquer chez elle.

Les cheveux remontés en une queue de cheval haute, un pantalon de survet' et un t-shirt ajusté et suffisamment court pour laisser apparaître autour de sa taille sa peau laiteuse, lui firent monter d'un cran la chaleur de cette fin de printemps.

Ils se toisèrent un moment sans qu'aucun des 2 n'ose ouvrir la bouche, avant qu'il ne prenne le courage de rompre le silence.

"Je comprends pourquoi tu pars" lui dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle le fixa un moment d'un air impénétrable avant de s'avancer vers lui sans une once d'hésitation, sans le lâcher des yeux, puis posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

C'était sa seule façon de lui montrer à quel point elle tenait à lui. Elle n'était pas sure qu'il comprenne ses motivations. Pas sur qu'il sache qu'elle ne fuyait pas…Mais ça, il comprendrait...

Il passa ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune fille et la souleva de terre en un mouvement, avant de la plaquer contre le mur, les faisant gémir à l'unisson.

Ils ne pouvaient ôter leurs mains l'un de l'autre, c'était passionnel, viscéral, c'était un au revoir, ou un adieu, aucun des 2 ne le savait réellement.

Quant elle se réveilla au petit matin dans son grand lit vide, elle avait froid. Froid à l'intérieur. Elle se leva, enfila un large t-shirt et se dirigea vers le salon.

Le jeune homme était posté contre la fenêtre, torse nu, les yeux dans le vague.

Elle aimait le regarder, l'admirer, et pas seulement quand il jouait ou chantait.

Il se tourna vers elle un sourire aux lèvres et lui tendit les bras, où elle se réfugia sans opposer de résistance.

Ils restèrent ainsi une éternité, perdu dans l'aube d'un jour nouveau, une nouvelle vie pour tous les 2.

Elle partait demain. Elle avait encore du mal à le croire. Pour 1 an, une éternité.

Ils prirent le petit déjeuner en silence, un peu pesant cette fois, avant qu'il ne se décide à quitter l'appartement.

Bellamy se passa la main dans les cheveux.

"Qu'est ce qu'on est sensé dire dans ces cas là?" lui demanda-t-il avant de sortir, avec un petit rire nerveux.

"Je n'en sais strictement rien" lui répondit-elle nerveusement.

Il soupira et la prit une dernière fois dans ses bras, déposant de petits baisers sur ses boucles blondes.

"Tu vas me manquer" lui avoua-t-il en la serrant un peu plus fort.

"Toi aussi…" soupira-t-elle "Je suis désolée...pour tout...pour le mauvais timing...pour le fait de partir…"

"Je ne pense pas que le timing était mauvais. Si on ne s'était pas rencontré à ce moment là…". Il stoppa net et se renfrogna, plongé dans les souvenirs douloureux de sa tentative de suicide.

"Oui tu as raison" lui dit-elle en cherchant à nouveau ses yeux. "Bell. Je ne peux pas te demander de m'attendre. Parce que je ne sais absolument pas ce que l'avenir va faire de moi mais...j'espère qu'on se reverra un jour…(2)" conclut-elle en scellant cette pseudo promesse en un baiser.

"J'espère qu'on se reverra un jour" chuchota-t-il lorsque la porte se referma, caressant doucement les lèvres qu'elle venait de frôler...

* * *

 **Voilà pour le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous a plut!**

 **J'attends vos avis, et dites moi aussi si je dois écrire l'epilogue ;)**

 **(1): à la base cette chanson n'était pas prévu, mais je suis tombée dessus par hasard, et j'ai trouvé l'idée de Boyce avenue de réunir les chanteurs de youtube sur sa chanson super sympa :p**

 **(2): je trouve le "puissions nous nous revoir un jour" difficile à placer dans une fic moderne, du coup je l'ai un peu transformé ;)**

 **Bisous à tous!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Coucou tout le monde!_**

 ** _Me revoilà avec l'épilogue. J'ai beaucoup hésité mais sous la pression générale, je me suis lancée, et tant pis si c'est un peu guimauve lol._**

 ** _Merci pour vos reviews et aux guests: Nanoush (j'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira!), GreenEyes (contente de t'avoir surprise), QueenK (j'ai cédé, je fais quand même un épilogue, j'espèe que ça te plaira quand même :p), Guest (merci de tes compliments!)_**

 ** _Les "dates" se calculent à partir du moment où ils se sont quittés ;)_**

 ** _Note: j'ai moins relu ce chapitre, désolée s'il y a plus de fautes :p_**

* * *

 _8 Mois plus tard…_

Bellamy trainait au Grounder. Pas pour jouer, non, ça n'était plus possible depuis la sortie de son 1er single. Mais il y venait toujours aussi souvent, savourant l'ambiance détendue qu'il aimait, tout autant que sa petite soeur.

Ce soir là, le bar était bondé, et le groupe s'était réuni autour d'une bière.

Mais l'attention de Bellamy se portait ailleurs. Bien plus loin que l'écran de télé situé à peine à 5 mètres devant lui, d'où il distinguait un extrait de concert. Ses yeux suivaient parfaitement l'évolution sur scène de la jolie blonde qui s'y trouvait.

La jolie blonde dont le souvenir lointain hantait une bonne partie de ses nuits depuis 8 mois.

Il ne résista pas au sourire qui s'afficha sur ses lèvres et soupira tristement.

Il n'avait guère que peu de contact avec Clarke, à peine quelques textos amicaux, qui s'étaient peu à peu espacés, et il se demandait même si elle pouvait bien se souvenir de lui…

Lui, pourtant, ne pouvait l'oublier.

Adieu les filles d'un soir et les aventures sans lendemain, ses pensées et son coeur déviaient inéluctablement vers la même princesse…

Il finit son verre d'un trait sans porter attention à la conversation en cours, s'excusa auprès de ses amis en prétextant un mal de tête, et rentra chez lui, une idée en tête.

Il s'installa devant son bloc note, le stylo dans la bouche.

S'il n'était pas très doué pour exprimer ses sentiments à voix haute, la musique le faisait pour lui. Le _ferait_ pour lui.

Et Clarke était la seule personne au monde à pouvoir comprendre sa musique.

Satisfait de lui même, il se mit à écrire sa chanson, une sorte de bouteille à la mer envoyée au grès du vent, vers la jeune fille en détresse qu'elle avait pu être, qu'elle était sans doute encore…

Il y passa la nuit, mais c'était finalement assez court pour ce type de texte.

En 2 jours il avait bouclé les accords…

 _9 mois plus tard…_

Clarke baillait de fatigue. Ou plutôt, d'épuisement.

Elle s'était jeté corps et âme dans la tournée, dans le travail, afin de remettre sa vie sur les rails, ce qui n'était pas chose facile.

Qu'en adviendrait-t-il lorsque tout redeviendrait plus calme, lorsque ses journées ne seraient plus si remplies?

Elle repoussa cette pensée d'un mouvement de la tête. Elle en était loin. La tournée battait son plein et Marcus et ses dirigeants la pressaient d'enregistrer de nouvelles chansons pour boucler son album, qui avait déjà du retard.

Cependant, elle n'était satisfaite de rien, et n'osait pas faire appel à Bellamy, de peur de le blesser. Ou de se blesser peut être.

Elle avait encore besoin de temps, et il devait s'être consolé, comment pourrait-elle y faire face?

"Tu sais que j'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à parler dans le vide?"

"Désolée Rav' j'étais... ailleurs" s'excusa-t-elle en ayant la présence d'esprit de rougir.

"Ok. donc j'imagine que le chanteur qui arrive après la pub ne t'intéresse pas le moins du monde" la nargua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Raven était son seul point d'ancrage de la tournée. Elle avait absolument tenu à l'accompagner pendant un an, et Clarke devait avouer qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire ça sans elle.

"Quoi?"

Elle se tourna violemment vers la télé, qui ne diffusait que l'ineptie de publicité habituelle.

"Qui?" demanda-t-elle en connaissant, espérant? la réponse.

"Bellamy" lui sourit son amie.

Clarke s'assit sur le canapé et attendit le retour de l'émission dans un silence religieux, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

Elle le vit entrer sur scène l'air faussement décontracté, et lui sourit comme s'il se trouvait devant elle. Il lui manquait, c'était indéniable.

Chaque jour elle se demandait si elle avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Et elle n'avait pas encore pu en déterminer la réponse…

Il se mit à chanter, et elle ne put que se concentrer sur sa voix, sur ses mots, sur la mélodie qui envahit sa loge.

* * *

[Fix you Coldplay]

 **When you try your best, but you don't succeed**

 **When you get what you want, but not what you need**

 **When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep**

 **Stuck in reverse**

 _Lorsque tu fais de ton mieux, mais que tu n'y arrives pas_

 _Lorsque tu obtiens ce que tu veux, mais pas ce dont tu as besoin_

 _Lorsque tu te sens épuisé, mais que tu ne trouves pas le_

 _sommeil_

 _Ayant tout donné_

 **And the tears come streaming down your face**

 **When you lose something you can't replace**

 **When you love someone, but it goes to waste**

 **Could it be worse?**

 _Et ces larmes sur ton visage deviennent des torrents_

 _Lorsque tu perds quelque chose que tu ne peux remplacer_

 _Lorsque tu aimes quelqu'un, sans rien en retour_

 _Cela pourrait-il être pire ?_

 **Lights will guide you home**

 **And ignite your bones**

 **And I will try to fix you**

 _La lumière te ramènera chez toi_

 _Et réchauffera ton cœur_

 _Et j'essaierai ...de te réparer_

 **And high up above or down below**

 **When you're too in love to let it go**

 **But if you never try you'll never know**

 **Just what you're worth**

 _Et où que tu sois_

 _Lorsque tu es trop amoureuse pour abandonner_

 _Mais si tu n'essaies pas tu ne sauras jamais_

 _Simplement, ce que tu vaux_

* * *

"Arrête de sourire stupidement chérie"

Clarke se racla la gorge en dévisageant Raven, semblant se rappeler de sa présence, et de l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Puis, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance, elle reporta son attention sur l'écran de télé et se remit à sourire.

Peut être, oui _peut être_ , ne l'avait-il pas complètement oublié…

 _10 mois plus tard_

Clarke se mordilla la lèvre. Elle hésitait. Maintenant plus que jamais.

Peut être aurait-elle du le contacter lorsqu'elle avait entendue sa chanson. Elle se trouvait stupide. Elle savait ce qu'il avait tenté. D'ailleurs, non seulement sa chanson était merveilleusement bien écrite, mais en plus la musique était tout bonnement sensationnelle.

Et elle n'était pas la seule à s'en rendre compte.

Le phénomène Bellamy Blake était en route, et sans doute avec lui, une trainée de groupie prête à tout…

Elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment d'être jalouse. Nerveuse, à la limite, mais pas jalouse.

Elle regagna la scène pour le rappel, inspira profondément et se saisit du micro.

"Merci à tous! Vous êtes fantastiques Atlanta! Pour vous remercier, j'aimerai vous chanter une toute nouvelle chanson qui me tient à coeur. Elle s'intitule "This love came back to me" "

* * *

[Taylor Swift - This Love Cover 1989 Laura Scott all girl backing band]

 **Clear blue water**

 _L'eau bleu clair_

 **High tide came and brought you in**

 _La marée haute est arrivée et t'a amené ici_

 **And I could go, on and on, on and on**

 _Et je pourrai continuer longtemps_

 **And I will**

 _Et je vais le faire_

 **Skies grew darker, currents swept you out again**

 _Les cieux se sont assombris et les courants t'ont emporté une fois de plus_

 **And you were just gone and gone, gone and gone**

 _Et tu étais juste parti, parti, parti_

 **In silence screams, in wildest dreams**

 _Dans les hurlements silencieux, et dans les rêves les plus fous_

 **I never dreamed of this**

 _Je n'ai jamais rêvé de ça_

 **This love is good**

 _Cet amour est bon_

 **This love is bad**

 _Cet amour est mauvais_

 **This love is alive back from the dead**

 _Cet amour est revenu d'entre les morts_

 **These hands had to let it go free**

 _Ces mains devaient le laisser partir_

 **And this love came back to me**

 _Et cet amour m'est revenu_

 **Tossing, turning, struggle through the night with someone new**

 _Tournant et se retournant, luttant toute la nuit avec quelqu'un d'autre_

 **And I could go on and on, on and on**

 _Et je pourrai continuer longtemps_

 **Lantern burning flickered throught the night only for you**

 _Une flamme brûlante vacillait dans mon esprit juste pour toi_

 **But you were still gone, gone, gone,**

 _Mais tu étais encore absent, absent_

 **Trought losing grip on sinking ships**

 _Après que j'ai perdu prise sur des bateaux naufragés_

 **You showed up, just in time**

 _Tu es revenu, juste à temps_

 **This love is good**

 _Cet amour est bon_

 **This love is bad**

 _Cet amour est mauvais_

 **This love is alive back from the dead**

 _Cet amour est revenu d'entre les morts_

 **These hands had to let it go free**

 _Ces mains devaient le laisser partir_

 **And this love came back to me**

 _Et cet amour m'est revenu_

 **This love left a permanent mark**

 _Cet amour a laissé une marque permanente_

 **This love is glowing in dark**

 _Cet amour brille dans l'obscurité_

 **These hand, had to let it go free**

 _Ces mains devaient le laisser partir_

 **And this love came back to me**

 _Et cet amour m'est revenu_

 **Your kiss, my cheek**

 _Ton baiser, ma joue_

 **I watched you leave**

 _Je t'ai regardé partir_

 **Your smile, my ghost**

 _Ton sourire, mon fantôme_

 **I fell to my knees**

 _Je suis tombée à genoux_

 **When you're young, just to run**

 _Quand tu es jeune, tu ne fais que courir_

 **But you come back to what you need**

 _Mais tu reviens à ce dont tu as besoin_

Elle souffla plusieurs fois d'affiler avant de reprendre une respiration normale.

Elle l'avait fait.

Non seulement, chanter ses sentiments aux yeux de tous, mais surtout, chanter une chanson qu'elle avait écrite elle même, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis des années.

Et elle n'en était pas peu fière. Elle espérait juste qu'il puisse l'entendre, puisque c'était leur nouveau moyen de communication.

Et ça lui plaisait. ça la faisait se sentir...vivante…

 _1_ _0 mois et 2 jours plus tard_

Bellamy resta scotché devant l'écran de son ordinateur, la bouche entrouverte.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se comporter comme un vulgaire fan, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Il appuya sur la touche "repeat", un sourire aux lèvres, et saisit son téléphone pour envoyer un texto.

 **B: Jolie chanson. Tu as trouvé un nouveau parolier? :)**

 **C: AhAh. Merci mais tu sais bien que tu es le seul parolier de mon coeur**

Il savait que sa répartie n'était que de l'humour, mais les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent malgré lui.

 **B: Alors je vois que tu as retrouvé l'inspiration. Tu vas bien?**

Elle lui manquait. Et il savait qu'il ne lui dirait stupidement pas…

 **C: Oui, fatiguée, épuisée, mais occupée!**

Elle ne répondait pas vraiment à sa question, et ça l'inquiétait un tant soit peu…

 **B: Je suis là si tu as besoin…**

 **C: Merci. Je vais bien. Promis. Il faut que j'y aille. Je t'embrasse.**

 **B: Ok. Prends soin de toi. Je t'embrasse aussi.**

 **C: Au fait, je suis fan de ta chanson ;)**

Un petit rire s'échappa de Bellamy. Ok, elle avait écouté sa chanson.

Et y avait répondu à sa manière propre.

A lui d'élaborer une réponse adéquate…

Plus le temps passait, plus il avait besoin d'elle.

Il cherchait réellement à lui laisser le maximum d'espace possible, pour son bien à elle.

Mais c'était en train de le bouffer.

Il était tomber irrémédiablement amoureux d'elle, et il voulait qu'elle le sache.

Il voulait la revoir, il voulait l'aimer…

 _11 mois plus tard…_

"Encore une nouvelle chanson? Mais que faut-il pour vous arrêter?"

Bellamy rit niaisement à la remarque du présentateur.

C'était la première fois qu'il apparaissait sur un plateau de télé pour son travail. A lui. Rien qu'à lui.

Il lui semblait qu'il pourrait bien s'y habituer…

"L'inspiration va et vient. Et là, elle vient." se contenta-t-il de répondre, stoïquement.

"On pourrait dire que c'est une chanson d'amour non?"

"On pourrait le dire en effet" lui sourit-il.

"Vous n'êtes donc plus célibataire? Vous allez briser le coeur de centaines de jeunes filles Mr Blake, vous vous en rendez compte?"

Le jeune homme éclata d'un rire franc, cette fois de bon coeur.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais plus célibataire. Ni que mon coeur était à prendre"

C'était plus que confus aux yeux du présentateur, et il savoura un instant son trouble avant de saisir sa guitare. Il en avait suffisamment dit.

* * *

[Chasing Cars Snow Patrol]

 **We'll do it all, Everything**

 **On our own**

 _Nous ferons tout, Toutes les choses_

 _Sans aide_

 **We don't need, Anything**

 **Or anyone**

 _Nous n'avons besoin de rien_

 _ni de personne_

 **If I lay here**

 _Si je m'allongeais ici_

 **If I just lay here**

 _Si je ne faisais que m'allonger ici_

 **Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

 _T'allongerais-tu avec moi et oublierais-tu le monde ?_

 _ **I don't quite know**_

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment_

 _ **How to say**_

 _Comment expliquer_

 _ **How I feel**_

 _Ce que je ressens_

 _ **Those three words**_

 _Ces trois mots_

 _ **Are said too much**_

 _Sont dits trop souvent_

 _ **They're not enough**_

 _Ils ne suffisent pas_

 _ **If I lay here**_

 _Si je m'allongeais ici_

 _ **If I just lay here**_

 _Si je ne faisais que m'allonger ici_

 _ **Would you lie with me and just forget the world ?**_

 _T'allongerais-tu avec moi et oublierais-tu le monde ?_

 _ **Forget what we're told**_

 _Oublie ce que l'on nous dit_

 _ **Before we get too old**_

 _Avant que l'on soit trop vieux_

 _ **Show me a garden that's bursting into life**_

 _Montre-moi un jardin qui respire la vie_

 _ **Let's waste time**_

 _Perdons du temps_

 _ **Chasing cars**_

 _En poursuivant les voitures_

 _ **Around our heads**_

 _Autour de nos têtes_

 _ **I need your grace**_

 _J'ai besoin de ta grâce_

 _ **To remind me**_

 _Pour me rappeler_

 _ **To find my own**_

 _De trouver la mienne_

 _ **If I lay here**_

 _Si je m'allongeais ici_

 _ **If I just lay here**_

 _Si je ne faisais que m'allonger ici_

 _ **Would you lie with me and just forget the world ?**_

 _T'allongerais-tu avec moi et oublierais-tu le monde ?_

 _ **Forget what we're told**_

 _Oublie ce que l'on nous dit_

 _ **Before we get too old**_

 _Avant que l'on soit trop vieux_

 _ **Show me a garden that's bursting into life**_

 _Montre-moi un jardin qui respire la vie_

 _ **All that I am**_

 _Tout ce que je suis_

 _ **All that I ever was**_

 _Tout ce que j'ai toujours été_

 _ **Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see**_

 _Est là dans tes yeux parfaits, ils sont la seule chose que je puisse voir_

 _ **I don't know where**_

 _Je ne sais pas où_

 _ **Confused about how as well**_

 _Je ne sais pas non plus comment_

 _ **Just know that these things will never change for us at all**_

 _Je sais juste que ces choses ne changeront jamais pour nous_

 _ **If I lay here**_

 _Si je m'allongeais ici_

 _ **If I just lay here**_

 _Si je ne faisais que m'allonger ici_

 _ **Would you lie with me and just forget the world ?**_

 _T'allongerais-tu avec moi et oublierais-tu le monde ?_

"Va-t-on enfin connaître l'identité de cette mystérieuse inconnue à qui cette chanson est dédiée?" insista le présentateur.

"Elle se reconnaitra" se contenta de répondre Bellamy, mettant cette fois clairement son coeur en jeu.

* * *

Clarke serrait le coussin du canapé contre sa poitrine, incapable de détacher ses yeux de l'écran. Incapable aussi de déterminer si ce qu'elle venait de voir et d'entendre était réel ou pas.

Elle sursauta violemment lorsque des coups résonnèrent à la porte de sa chambre d'hotel.

Elle se leva et se dirigea précipitamment pour ouvrir la porte, le coeur encore battant.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous encore ici Clarke?"

"Je...mais...quoi?"

"Sérieux, ce gars est fou de toi, et toi tu es là, dans ta chambre d'hôtel à l'autre bout du pays, à te demander si oui ou non c'est une bonne idée de faire à nouveau confiance à ton coeur!"

Raven stoppa son laïus, mais uniquement pour reprendre son souffle.

"Connecte tes neurones Clarke, et prends le 1er avion pour le retrouver."

"Je ne peux pas!"

"Ose me dire que tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui! Je ne suis pas aveugle."

Clarke resta silencieuse. Elle ne pouvait nier, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait trouver quelquechose à rétorquer à ses paroles.

"Je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour ça"

"Conneries! Tu as la trouille, ni plus ni moins. Est ce que tu es prêtes à passer à côté de la chance de ta vie pour ça?"

Clarke se mordilla la lèvre. C'était reculer pour mieux sauter c'était sur, mais elle avait encore une chose à faire avant de le retrouver.

Une dernière chanson, la fin de leur jeu, qu'elle avait trouvé si plaisant. Ensuite elle lui donnerait leur chance…

"Je rentrerai. Il me reste 2 dates et je rentrerai le retrouver. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas, mais c'est comme ça!" lui répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Elle alluma son ordinateur lorsque Raven eut quitté la pièce.

Elle était déjà écrite. La chanson. Et déjà composée.

Clarke ouvrit sa messagerie et téléchargea le morceau audio qu'elle avait enregistré.

Sans plus penser aux conséquences, elle envoya le message avec pour seul écrit l'entête du message: "En ce moment même je m'allongerais bien n'importe où avec toi…"

[Ellie Goulding Love me like you do]

 **You're the light, you're the night**

Tu es la lumière, tu es la nuit

 **You're the color of my blood**

Tu es la couleur de mon sang

 **You're the cure, you're the pain**

Tu es le remède, tu es la douleur

 **You're the only thing I wanna touch**

Tu es la seule chose que je veux toucher

 **Never knew that it could mean so much, so much**

Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais si important

 **You're the feel, I don't care**

Tu es la sensation, je m'en moque

 **Cause I've never been so high**

Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien

 **Follow me to the dark**

Suis-moi dans l'obscurité

 **Let me take you past our satellites**

Laisse-moi t'emmener plus loin que les satellites

 **You can see the world you brought to life, to life**

Tu pourras voir le monde que tu as réveillé

 **So love me like you do, love me like you do**

Alors aime-moi comme tu sais le faire, comme tu sais le faire

 **Love me like you do, love me like you do**

Aime-moi comme tu sais le faire, comme tu sais le faire

 **Touch me like you do, touch me like you do**

Touche-moi comme tu sais le faire, comme tu sais le faire

 **What are you waiting for?**

Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

 **Fading in, fading out**

J'apparais, je disparais

 **On the edge of paradise**

Aux frontières du Paradis

 **Every inch of your skin is a holy gray I've got to find**

Chaque centimètre de ta peau est comme le Saint Graal que je dois découvrir

 **Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire**

Toi seul peut embraser mon coeur

 **Yeah, I'll let you set the pace**

Oui, je te laisserai mener la danse

 **Cause I'm not thinking straight**

Parce-que mes pensées sont en désordre

 **My head spinning around I can't see clear no more**

J'ai la tête qui tourne et je ne vois plus clair

 **What are you waiting for?**

Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

 **So love me like you do, love me like you do**

Alors aime-moi comme tu sais le faire, comme tu sais le faire

 **Love me like you do, love me like you do**

Aime-moi comme tu sais le faire, comme tu sais le faire

 **Touch me like you do, touch me like you do**

Touche-moi comme tu sais le faire, comme tu sais le faire

 **What are you waiting for?**

Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

 **So love me like you do, love me like you do**

Alors aime-moi comme tu sais le faire, comme tu sais le faire

 **Love me like you do, love me like you do**

Aime-moi comme tu sais le faire, comme tu sais le faire

 **Touch me like you do, touch me like you do**

Touche-moi comme tu sais le faire, comme tu sais le faire

 **What are you waiting for?**

Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

 _Maintenant..._

Clarke était nerveuse. Ce soir c'était son dernier concert, et elle se sentait mal à l'aise. L'esprit loin de la scène.

Bellamy ne l'avait pas contacté après son mail, et ça la dérangeait profondément.

Peut être était-elle aller un peu trop loin?

La pensée qu'elle s'était trompée sur ses intentions la mina tout au long du concert, et jusqu'à la séance d'autographe qui s'en suivit, où elle signa les autographes comme un automate.

"Quel prénom je mets?"

"Aude"

S'en suivit David, Rick, Riley, Eva et bien d'autres, entre 2 bâillements et un bon coup de pompe.

"Qu'est ce que je note?" demanda-t-elle pour la millième fois sans relever les yeux.

"Je ne veux pas d'autographe. Je ne suis pas une groupie."

La jolie blonde se paralysa un instant sous son regard intense et son sourire narquois, qui lui avait tant manquer. Il avait l'air fatigué. Fatigué et un peu stressé aussi. Et la voir sans réaction ne devait pas arranger les choses.

Elle se leva d'un bond et lui sauta dans les bras.

Bellamy passa les mains autour de sa taille et l'enserra pour la tenir ancrée contre lui.

Il soupira dans son cou avant d'y déposer un tendre baiser.

"Tu m'as manqué Princesse" lui chuchota-t-il en souriant.

"Tu as traversé le pays pour me dire ça?" plaisanta-t-elle en se détachant de lui à contre coeur.

"Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement après avoir entendu ta chanson" lui répondit-il d'une voix rauque, en la dévisageant attentivement.

C'était un moment crucial, Clarke en était parfaitement consciente.

Le genre de moment où l'on pourrait dire plus tard qu'il avait était déterminant pour l'avenir.

Elle lui sourit d'un air confiant et s'approcha doucement de ses lèvres.

"Je crois que je suis prête"

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Peu importait les flashs des paparazzis et des fans, ils étaient désormais seuls au monde…

* * *

Bellamy ne la lâcha pas d'une semelle jusqu'à leur retour à la maison.

Pas plus qu'il ne la lâcha tout court en fait.

Ils firent régulièrement la une des magazines, qui pariaient sur la longévité de leur histoire.

Mais ils se firent un plaisir de les détromper lorsqu'ils emménagèrent ensemble dans leur maison au bord de la mer 6 mois plus tard.

L'album de Bellamy, accompagné de son propre groupe, sortit dans les bacs 2 mois après leur emménagement.

Et pour fêter ça, Bellamy la demanda en mariage, de façon un peu gauche certes, mais tellement romantique aux yeux de Clarke qu'elle en pleura toute la soirée.

Clarke ne songea pas une seule seconde à mettre fin à ses jours depuis le jour de sa rencontre avec Bellamy.

Lily vit le jour 3 ans après leur rencontre, suivit de Chris, 2 ans plus tard.

Aucun des 2 n'apparut dans le moindre torchon people et chaque photo était jalousement gardée secrète par leurs parents, au prix de milliers d'euros en bataille juridique.

Clarke et Bellamy vécurent un moment sous les feux des projecteurs, sans jamais vouloir créer un nouveau duo.

Il voulaient garder leur petit paradis secret, et y réussirent plutôt bien...

* * *

 **Fin de l'histoire!**

 **Merci à tous d'avoir suivi! J'essaie de mettre à jour rapidement mes 2 autres fics!**

 **GROS BISOUS et à bientôt ;)**


End file.
